


El placer pecaminoso de una Hyûga

by Chiamoon



Series: Hinata Harén [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Harén, Hinata Hyuga centric, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, Yuri, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiamoon/pseuds/Chiamoon
Summary: Hinata es dulce, inocente, algo torpe y tiene un cuerpazo para muchos. Para otros, es un pecado que va directo a la parte libinosa de su cuerpo. ¿Conocen ese dicho de que las tímidas las matan callando? Pues es cierto...
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata Hyuga/todos/todas, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Menma, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Hinata Harén [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Pecado oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está siendo subido también en wpdd.
> 
> Es un Hinata x todos y todas.
> 
> La portada del fic es de Procrastinación y obtuve permiso para usarla.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sus derechos a Kishimoto.
> 
> Disfruten en leer de su pareja favorita, por favor. Las parejas son decididas en votaciones en mi Face Imaginación Fanfiction.

## Pecado oscuro (Menma x Hinata x Naruto)

Hinata sabía que Menma era su pecado nocturno. Sin embargo, no podía asegurar cuándo comenzó todo aquello.

Ni siquiera en ese momento cuando estaba a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo durmiente de su marido y él la penetraba como si no hubiera un mañana, con sus senos bailando por encima del rostro de su pareja.

-¿No te excita? -le preguntó inclinándose para apoyar su barbilla en su hombro. Ambos miraron hacia el rubio dormido-. Ser follada encima de él... Siempre te humedeces hasta el punto en que mi polla entra y sale tan fácil...

Hinata había cerrado los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ni siquiera Naruto le había dicho esas cosas. No podía negar que no fuera cierto, su sexo estaba chorreando. Lo sentía de sobras.

Y lo peor de todo, es que estaba cerca del orgasmo.

-Espera. Mira qué tenemos ahí.

Retrocedió, saliendo de ella.

-¿Q-qué...?

La hizo gatear un poco y tiró de las mantas hacia atrás. El cuerpo de su marido quedó a su visión. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, pura y sus pantalones de dormir. Pero Hinata captó qué era lo que había llamado su atención completamente. Podía ver la forma de montañita entre sus caderas.

Agrandó los ojos al verlo.

-No sé qué estará soñando, pero está bien feliz. No. Seguro que es porque es capaz de sentir esto.

Volvió a hundirse en ella sin aviso alguno. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos para retener un grito, cayendo de bruces contra las caderas de Naruto. Su mejilla presionó contra la abultada entrepierna.

-Ey, ya qué estás. ¿Qué tal si se la comes?

-¡Pero...!

Menma volvió a hundirse, apuntando a ese lugar que la hacía enloquecer y que sólo Naruto había encontrado.

Jadeó contra la hinchazón y tragó, incorporándose obedientemente para descender los calzoncillos.

La erección de Naruto saltó ante sus ojos, como si clamara a gritos por su atención. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus dedos, rozando su mejilla contra ella. Recordaba que la primera vez le había parecido grande y extrañamente, hermosa. Aunque aterradora también. ¿Quién iba a pensar que algo tan grande entraría en su interior? Y menos había pensado jamás que una mujer pudiera llevarse a la boca el miembro de su marido. Pero la primera vez que Naruto le dejó hacérselo, fue extrañamente adecuado.

Y la práctica llevaba a la perfección.

A Naruto le gustaba que se la acariciaran, que se centraran más en el glande y le apretaran los testículos. No le gustaba suave. Más de una vez ella le había mordido con cuidado y había logrado que se corriera antes de lo esperado.

En ese momento, estaba siendo complicado y algo extraño, especialmente, cuando la engulló.

Menma no se detuvo. Volvió a penetrarla con brusquedad y cada uno de sus embistes provocaban que ella engullera la erección de Naruto, hasta el punto en que ambos movimientos se sincronizaron.

No lograba comprender por qué, pero empezaba a nublársele la vista, a perder cualquier raciocinio posible.

¡Ni siquiera debía de estar haciendo eso!

¿Una mamada a su marido mientras que otro la follaba por detrás? ¿En qué cabeza cabía eso?

Pero estaba sucediendo y le encantaba. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

-Vas a correrte. ¿Verdad? Puedo notarlo...

Sí, iba a hacerlo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Un toque más y caería en esa maravillosa locura.

Y Naruto también.

Sentía su pene temblar y el pre semen se había mezclado con su saliva, cuando estalló en su boca, no fue de extrañar.

Menma la sujetó de las caderas con fuerza, clavándole los dedos mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido en busca de su propio placer. La última estocada los llevó a ambos al orgasmo más brutal en mucho tiempo.

Se arqueó, sin poder controlar los gemidos que escaparon de su garganta, hasta caer sin fuerzas encima de Naruto. Este la aferró en sueños, rumiando su nombre.

Cerró los ojos, agotada.

No sabía a donde iba Menma después.

Cuando despertaba, Naruto estaba siempre apoyado en su codo, mirándola como si fuera la mejor mujer del mundo.

Y ella se sentía algo sucia algunas veces, preocupada, con el vientre lleno de la semilla de otro hombre que no era él.

Hasta que un día, él la miró a los ojos, tomándola de las mejillas y la besó.

-Hinata, nunca te lo he dicho, pero es que no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo cuantos haces por todo lo que yo soy.

Ella no le había comprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

¿Acaso él lo sabía?

Naruto había sonreído con culpabilidad

Aquella noche, mientras Menma la sostenía de piernas abiertas mientras se hundía una ya otra vez en su interior y de cara al rubio, Hinata le vio abrir los ojos por un instante. Se había llevado las manos al rostro, aterrada y Menma detuvo sus embistes.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Naruto-kun... está despierto. Yo no puedo... yo...

Menma había guardado silencio, dejándola con cuidado en la cama. Hinata se hizo un ovillo de espaldas a ellos.

-Hinata.

Para su sorpresa, fue la voz de Naruto la que la llamó. Le colocó una mano sobre el hombro para hacer que le mirase. Pero no fue su rostro sólo el que vio. Menma estaba a su lado, apoyado sobre su hombro. Como si fueran dos amigos que mirasen una vitrina.

No comprendía nada.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-Lo siento... tenía que habértelo dicho antes.

-Es que es un flojo -picó Menma-. Anda, dile las cosas claras o vas a volverla loca. Es tu mujer.

Ante sus ojos, Menma desapareció, fusionándose dentro de Naruto. Este se mantuvo un instante con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, le sonrió con cansancio.

-Lo siento, Hinata. Sé que igual me odias por esto, pero...

-No es un clon -interrumpió intentando comprender.

-No lo es -aseguró-. Es parte de mí. Digamos... mi parte oscura. No tiene nada que ver con Kurama -añadió rápidamente-. Es... algo que se quedó conmigo tras aquella experiencia con Sakura en el mundo diferente a este. Se vino parte de él conmigo y... hasta ahora lo tenía controlado, pero desde que me casé contigo, es difícil.

Hinata comprendió poco a poco. Aunque no era sencillo de asimiliar.

-Entonces... ¿eres tú?

-Díganoslo así, sí.

-¿Has...sabido todo lo que estaba pasando?...

-Sí -reconoció rascándose la nuca-. La verdad es que estoy frito mientras sucede, a veces me despierto, pero estoy tan cansado que no puedo intervenir. Eso luego, se vuelve parte de mis recuerdos.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro, completamente avergonzada. Naruto le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta al menos?

Tuvo que asentir.

-Entonces, perfecto.

Saltó de la cama para buscar algo de ropa.

-Naruto-kun -exclamó mirándole sorprendida-. ¿No estás... enfadado con eso?

Él lo sopesó.

-No. Sólo un poco envidioso de que, si él te dice cosas cochinas, tú no huyes. Pero cuando yo te las digo, corres.

Hinata se sintió morir de la vergüenza. Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

-Eres un fuego de mujer. Ya lo dicen, las tímidas y calladas, son las más salvajes.

Se marchó, silbando alguna alegre canción.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba al techo. Quizás era cierto. Quizás siempre necesitaba algo más oscuro por la noche y durante el día, el sol.

Saltó de la cama y se asomó por la puerta del baño. Naruto ya estaba dentro y agachado para meterse dentro. La vio.

Extendió la mano.

Ella corrió de puntillas.

Podría vivir con ese pecado oscuro porque tenía al sol.


	2. El sol, la luna y la oscuridad: perversa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con el segundo capítulo en el que esa vez, la pareja ganadora resultó ser uno de los dos tríos más famosos.  
Los capítulos no tienen relación entre sí. Su único fin es escribir cochinadas de distintas ships, sólo disfrútenlo con su pareja favorita.

—Naruto-kun... podrían vernos aquí... ¿Por qué no vamos mejor al dormitorio?

Como respuesta, su marido le pellizco ambos senos y por un instante, estuvo a punto de mandar todo directamente al cuerno. La poca cordura que quedaba en ella se aferró, muy lejana a marcharse.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? —cuestionó él lamiendo su cuello —. Estamos en nuestra casa... y estamos casados. Además...

Movió sus caderas para que notara la dura erección que marcaba sus pantalones contra sus nalgas.

—Ya estoy así de duro.

—¡Pero...!

Exclamó un gritito al notarlo más cercano a su zona más sensible. Naruto la movió hasta ponerla en pie, dándole la vuelta. La observó, con el delantal por encima de sus ropas revueltas. Tenía la camiseta levantada y sus senos apenas podían cubrirse bajo el delantal. Llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de sus pantalones y tiró, descendiéndolos hasta sus tobillos.

Alargó la mano para tantear su trasero y sus dedos perfilaron la línea entre sus nalgas, bajando hasta la humedad de su sexo.

—Y tú estás así.

Sus dedos rozaron sus pliegues, abriéndola, buscando más profundo en su interior hasta que uno de ellos ahondó y buscó aquel punto que la hizo tambalearse y aferrarse de sus hombros.

La habitación se llenó de sus propios jadeos y del sonido de los dedos de su marido moviéndose en ella. Su pulgar se elevó hasta su clítoris y el mundo giró vertiginosamente hasta desaparecer unos segundos y volver a caer.

—Oh, eso fue rápido.

La giró para sentarla sobre sus rodillas. Escuchó cómo se quitaba el cinturón y bajaba los pantalones medianamente.

—Hinata —llamó ronco —. Mírame.

Ella se giró para poder hacerlo.

La azulada mirada brillaba, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca medio abierta. Hinata se inclinó sin poder evitarlo y buscó su boca, dura y dispuesta, correspondió a sus besos. Le mordisqueó los labios y mostró su lengua para enlazarla a la suya. Cuando se apartó, necesitada de aire, le vio.

Con su mano vendada masajeaba su sexo y la punta, rozaba contra su costado.

—Siéntate sobre mí —suplicó.

Hinata parpadeó, confusa. ¿Hacia delante o hacia atrás?

—¿No quieres?

—Ah, no, no —negó —. Es que... no sé hacia donde debería de...

Él la tomó de las caderas, sentándola de espaldas a él.

—Así, te gusta más.

—Pero... —protestó.

Él la invadió, al completo. Le llegó hasta lo más profundo, dejándole la mente en blanco. ¿Por qué estaba protestando? Sólo sabía lo que su cuerpo le pedía y fue moverse.

Se aferró a sus rodillas y lo hizo, sin pensar, sin cuestionarse.

Y estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax cuando sonó el timbre. Abrió los ojos con espanto y ambos se detuvieron. Buscó la mirada de Naruto por encima de su hombro y vio como sus ojos cambiaban, suspirando al reconocer a la persona que hubiera en la puerta.

—Es Sasuke —anunció —. Y aunque no abramos, sabrá que estamos aquí.

—Pero estamos... —jadeó. ¿Era su imaginación o Naruto se había puesto más grande dentro de ella?

—Lo sé —gruñó él más por el movimiento femenino que por enfado —. Haremos una cosa. Tienes el delantal. Abriremos, como si yo estuviera detrás de ti casualmente.

Hinata agrandó los ojos de pura sorpresa. ¿Acaso Naruto estaba proponiéndole algo tan raro, vergonzoso y peculiarmente retorcido?

Y sí, así era.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba apoyada contra un lado de la pared, con Naruto tras ella, aún en su interior, intentando que las piernas no le fallaran e intentando colocar su cara más seria posible.

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Sasuke, quien les miró atentamente, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Cómo es que has vuelto, Sasuke? —cuestionó Naruto con la voz más normal que podía. El aliento le cosquilleó la oreja y su sexo dio un apretón como respuesta, al contrario.

¡Maldita fuera! Sasuke iba a darse cuenta. Ese hombre no era para nada de los que pasaban las cosas por alto tan fácilmente.

Hinata se percató que la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la cara de Naruto.

—Dijiste que tenías que contarme algo importante —respondió con la voz tensa —. Alguna locura que querías probar. No esperaba que fuera esto.

Hinata no logró reprimir el grito que escapó de su boca.

Sasuke lo sabía. Lo sabía bien.

Naruto suspiró.

—Lo siento, Hinata —se disculpó Naruto —. Se me olvidaba de que Sasuke conoce mi cara cuando estoy excitado.

—¿Qué? —masculló.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba sobre ellos. Hinata sólo captó por un instante su sombra y luego, su rostro desapareció. En su oído derecho, el sonido de ventosa característico de un beso y al mirar, vio la boca de ambos hombres unidas.

Aquello, lejos de espantarla, cosa que debería de suceder o molestarla —por dios, Sasuke estaba besando a su marido delante de ella —, la excitó. ¿Acaso estaba convirtiéndose en algo tan podrido como para eso?

Quizás la culpa la tuviera aquellas noches en que sus sueños se mezclaban de alguna forma y su subconsciente le había creado un sinfín de posibilidades con que su marido fuera bisexual y estuviera enfocado más en Sasuke y ella que en otra persona. Al fin y al cabo, esa obsesión de Naruto no era tan lejana a la suya.

Naruto movió sus caderas como respuesta, todavía duro, más dispuesto dentro de ella. Ese movimiento la encajó contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien presionó a su vez.

¿Por qué la cordura no estaba funcionando en ese momento en ninguno de ellos? Eran tres adultos, por favor. Dos de ellos casados entre sí.

Levantó las manos, apresando las ropas de Sasuke entre sus dedos y las manos de Naruto se unieron a la suya. Solo que, en lugar de sostenerse, la guiaron para desnudarle.

Fue la mano de Sasuke la que se desvió hasta ella, rebuscando bajo el delantal hasta dar con el punto de unión y, para su sorpresa, sus dedos acariciaron con una precisión inesperada.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de Naruto y tirando de la ropa de Uchiha. Naruto le besó la mejilla, Sasuke buscó su boca y se descubrió a sí misma respondiendo, dejándose llevar por la intensidad y locura que aquello estaba haciendo en su interior, explotando en un revuelo llamado orgasmo.

Jadeante y flácida, se quedó entre ambos hombres, con el rubor latiéndole en las orejas en palpitaciones del corazón.

—Hinata... —nombró Naruto —. ¿Estás bien?

—¿La has destrozado, dobe?

—¿¡Qué dices, Teme!? —exclamó Naruto.

Salió de ella, girándola para mirarla. Hinata estaba mareada.

—Explícame esto, Naruto-kun...

Naruto la cargó en brazos, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, que se descalzó y terminó de quitar la ropa superior, siguiéndoles hasta el salón, donde el primero la depositó sobre el sofá. Hinata intentó cubrirse lo más púdicamente que pudo con el delantal.

—Hinata. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que creía que era bisexual también? Era con Sasuke.

—Eso de tanto buscarme era por algo —bufó Sasuke pasándose una mano por los cabellos negros.

—¡Eso y lo otro son cosas diferentes! —exclamó Naruto enrojeciendo—. En principio fue tu culpa que esto pasara. ¡Éramos unos críos por entonces!

Hinata los miraba a uno y otro sin comprender.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —cuestionó—. Si es lo del beso... yo lo vi.

Recordaba aquel momento casi como si fueran dos personas dentro de ella. Una parte estaba escandalosamente sorprendida y emocionada. Otra parte estaba asustada.

—No —negó Sasuke—. Pasó después de eso y... en aquel día.

Naruto asintió, cruzándose de brazos.

—No sólo luchamos aquella vez, lo recuerdo.

Hinata apenas podía tener la boca abierta. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Entonces... ¿por qué conmigo?

Fue Sasuke quien respondió.

—Porque Naruto no es nada sin ti. Eres la parte que lo complementa. Yo lo llevo a la oscuridad. Tú lo retienes en la luz.

—No te he utilizado y tampoco te he engañado nunca —aseguró Naruto llevándose una mano al pecho—. Pero no puedo partirme como me gustaría siempre y no me gusta mentirte. Por eso, le pedí que viniera hoy.

—Hoy... —masculló apretándose la punta de los cabellos entre los dedos—. Tu quieres que yo...

Naruto asintió.

—Sólo si quieres.

Hinata desvió la mirada de Naruto a Sasuke.

—Con Sasuke-kun...

—Sí —dijeron ambos a la vez—. Los dos.

Probablemente, esa conversación habría tenido lugar a sus espaldas y, pese a todo, no estaba enfadada. No comprendía del todo por qué.

Observó mejor a Sasuke. Sin camiseta, con su cuerpo magullado en cicatrices parecidas a las de Naruto. El brazo lisiado con la herida cerrada en una cicatriz espantosa que, sin embargo, no le dio miedo. Sería absurdo de hacerlo.

Sí, no podía negar que era atractivo, con una profunda mirada que clavaba en Naruto con seguridad, como si prometiera hacerle ver las estrellas varias veces. Y esa mirada también se la dirigió a ella, calentándola.

¿Acaso Naruto podía ver también lo que ella veía en esos momentos?

—Ne, Hinata.

Naruto metió una mano bajo el delantal, acariciándole el vientre. Le besó el hombro desnudo, ronroneando sus besos hasta su cuello y clavícula.

—Hagámoslo...

Bajó su mano antes de que pudiera negarse hasta su entrepierna. Sus dedos buscaron sus pliegues y la tanteó.

—Estabas mirando a Sasuke muy fijamente hace un momento... y ya estás así. ¿Por qué no dejas que pruebe de ti?

Hinata agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse hasta su muslo y empujarla levemente. Sin quererlo, se vio expuesta completamente al otro hombre. Sasuke la miró por un instante, luego a Naruto y, finalmente, su mirada descendió por su cuerpo hasta centrarse en su sexo.

De nuevo, subió hasta sus ojos, moviéndose como un gato, apoyó su única mano sobre su otra rodilla libre de las manos de Naruto, para inclinarse en busca de sus labios. Hinata arqueó la cabeza, sorprendida, y los labios masculinos la buscaron.

Un beso duro, marcado con mucha masculinidad. Naruto le dio un manotazo en la espalda para interrumpirles cuando protestó.

—Sasuke, a las chicas hay que besarlas suave, no como si pensaras en romperme la boca.

—Cállate, estoy acostumbrado a ti —gruñó el moreno.

Hinata se lamió los labios, sintiéndose algo más atrevida, lo sujetó de las mejillas para acercarlo a ella. Y esa vez, le enseñó a besar. Suave, delicado, buscando los puntos idóneos para calentarla como si fuera una olla a fuego.

Naruto, a su lado, asintió guiñando los ojos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos mismos pasaron por esa etapa de torpeza.

—¡Guau! Un beso y tu amigo está queriendo librarse, Sasuke.

Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada pero no apartó sus manos cuando se dirigieron hasta su cinturón, permitiéndole luchar contra su ropa y descenderla hasta que liberó su erección. Hinata no logró reprimirse. Tenía que echar un vistazo. Involuntariamente o no, sus ojos dieron con ella.

Más oscura que la de Naruto, más gruesa, aunque más corta, rodeada por un bello oscuro marcado en rizos. Se hinchaba como un hasta, dura, con las venas marcándose y la punta enrojeciendo. Cuando la mano de Naruto la cubrió, Sasuke gruñó un siseo contra su frente.

Se inclinó más y descendió, para su sorpresa, deteniéndose sobre su vientre, besando la piel con una suavidad que no esperaba.

Desde su punto de vista, la escena era un caos incomprensible. Con Uchiha descendiendo hasta su entrepierna y Naruto con el miembro de Sasuke entre sus dedos, con el brazo moviéndose a la par que lo masturbaba y su cabeza inclinada sobre su cuello. Su otra mano, le acariciaba a ella la pierna.

Cuando sintió la lengua del moreno sobre su sexo, el mundo giró.

Sasuke daba lametones inciertos, su nariz jugaba con su punto sensible, y chupaba como si estuviera besando su boca. Se movió alrededor, giró, la penetró, incluso tiró de sus caderas, levantándola para profundizar más, hundiéndose en su humedad, saboreándola hasta que se tragó su orgasmo y su misma semilla estallaba contra sus nalgas.

Naruto soltó una carcajada entre dientes, mientras ambos se relajaban contra el sofá, moviéndose hasta quedar de pie frente a ellos. Su sexo estaba erecto y necesitado de atención.

—Chicos. ¿No habrán pensado que ha terminado? —cuestionó arrodillándose y echándose hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado—. Venga.

Sasuke la miró a ella antes de moverse, levantándola en un abrazo hasta dejarla caer de rodillas justo sobre las caderas de Naruto. Inclinándose, guio la erección rodeada de rizados cabellos rubios hasta su entrada, empujándola de los hombros para adentrarla.

—¡Hmn! —gritó, arqueando el cuerpo para acomodarlo en su interior.

—Sasuke, eres un bruto.

—Si querías que fuera delicado con ella, no haberte enamorado de mí —gruñó pasando una pierna por encima de él.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y tal y como estaba, palmeó las nalgas masculinas. Sasuke maldijo entre dientes cuando la punta de su sexo dio de lleno contra la mejilla de Hinata, demasiado ida, demasiado sensible como para coordinar correctamente.

—¡Usuratonkachi! —gruñó Sasuke retirándose un poco.

Para su sorpresa, la mano de Hinata rodeó su miembro, atrayéndolo hacia ella con sumo cuidado antes de engullirlo y sacarle otra maldición muy diferente. La humedad de su boca era muy diferente a haber sentido antes la mano de Naruto rodeándole, presionando en los puntos que sabía dónde iban a enloquecerle.

Naruto movía las caderas contra Hinata, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, subiendo hasta sus nalgas, abriéndolas, apretándolas y junto al movimiento de succión de Hinata, sus dientes y la forma en que su lengua se enredaba en su polla, estaba completamente seguro de que haber aceptado aquella locura no era tan malo, al fin y al cabo, amaba a esos dos.

Naruto lo había sabido de siempre. Naruto era su sol. La luz que abrió sus puertas había terminado adoptando una adoración especial hacia Hinata que terminó convirtiéndose en deseo.

—¡Joder, Dobe! —exclamó.

Naruto soltó una carcajada más que lleno la habitación entre jadeos y los lascivos sonidos de sus cuerpos fusionándose. Uno de sus dedos había buscado su orificio trasero con demasiada brusquedad y aunque, debía de reconocer que siempre le había gustado esos momentos duros, al mirar a Hinata, no encontraba justo correrse sin que ella hubiera terminado de encontrar su propio placer.

Naruto lo invadió aún más, rozó sin pudor, buscó, su otra mano se deslizó hasta atrapar sus testículos y apretó.

Lejos de toda su lógica y aunque había luchado porque no, su simiente se vertió contra la boca de Hinata.

La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tragando cuanto pudo, limpiándose los restos entre estertores. Le limpió la comisura y sintió que Naruto tiraba de él, haciéndole sentarse sobre su rostro. Su lengua buscó su orificio mientras que Hinata continuó bombeando sobre Naruto, con sus senos danzando ante sus ojos. Atrapó uno de ellos, acariciándolo, notando la suavidad nívea y rosada entre sus dedos.

Hinata se estremeció, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Naruto dio dos embestidas más contra ella y su semilla baño su sexo, a la par que ella cayó contra su pecho.

La sostuvo, incorporándose para evitar caer contra Naruto. Este reptó para salir de debajo de él, acariciando la mejilla de la chica. Estaba sonrojada, sudada, con el cuerpo tembloroso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Naruto—. Te hicimos hacer todo el trabajo. Esta vez, ves abajo. Deja que nosotros trabajemos.

Le acarició la cabeza, besándola. Se echó hacia atrás para admirarla, recostada sobre la moqueta, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos a cada lado. Era hermosa.

Se movió para indicarle a Sasuke que se posicionara. De espaldas a él, Naruto lo rodeó con los brazos mientras le asía el sexo y, besándole la espalda, fue su turno de guiarle hasta Hinata. La mujer gruñó un suspiro de satisfacción al recibirle, levantando las piernas para atraerlo más contra sí, arqueando su cuerpo para hundirse más hondo. N

Naruto retrocedió un instante para observarles y notó que su erección se elevaba una vez más, acercándose hasta Sasuke, buscando de nuevo aquel lugar que había preparado para él.

Cuando se hundió y a su vez, Sasuke movió las caderas contra Hinata, fue como un relámpago de placer uniéndolos a los tres.

Siempre había querido hacer eso. Contarle a su mujer qué clase de hombre era para amar a dos personas por igual. Hinata había actuado justo al contrario de como esperaba. No echó a correr. Les miró con deseo y ahora, los recibía con las mismas ganas.

Sin poder detener sus caderas, continuó hundiéndose en Sasuke, golpeando con sus caderas las suyas, con sus testículos sus nalgas y disfrutó del placer de ser apretado en su interior, mientras le escuchaba gruñir porque en cada envite, Hinata se movía en busca de más, apretándolo como él bien conocía, buscando la propia libertad del placer, que, por una vez y como nunca, se le subió hasta la cabeza hasta dejarlo completamente derrotado.

Más tarde, con los dos estirados sobre la moqueta, con Hinata hecha un ovillo entre ambos, queriendo ocultar su cara de vergüenza, Naruto reiría con el cansancio, mientras que Sasuke desviaría la mirada y gruñiría.

—¿Lo repetimos? —bromeó.

Hinata y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada.

—Esta vez, abre tú culo, so listo —anunció Sasuke.

Hinata ya le tenía sujeto del brazo, con su mano perdiéndose entre sus senos.

Al parecer, esos dos, encajaban mejor que él con ellos.

NaruhinaSasu, fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. La flor, la perla y el sol. Aprendizaje (Naruhinaino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Quiero recordarles que este fic tiene tonos oscuros y retorcidos. No me gusta el conocido Netorare o la cercanía, pero me he dado cuenta que lo uso mucho por aquí.
> 
> Este capítulo no tiene mucho hot. Sorry.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo van las cosas en el paraíso Uzumaki?

Hinata detuvo sus dedos cerca de la hoja de una rosa azulada, levantando la mirada hacia la rubia mujer que se acomodaba sobre el mostrador para clavar una mirada en ella de picardía.

Hinata se ruborizó al comprender por donde iban los tiros y se alejó delas flores para acercarse más a ella.

-Yo... creo que no satisfago del todo a Naruto-kun.

Ino agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca lentamente. La miró. De arriba abajo. Estaba completamente segura de que si hubiera estado desnuda no tendría tanta vergüenza. Unió sus manos con cierta duda.

-¿Ino?

-Ah, perdón. Es que me he quedado completamente a cuadros cuando has dicho que con tu cuerpazo y no le satisfaces. ¿Acaso hay algo mal con él?

-¿En mi cuerpo? -sopesó.

Ino lo descartó con un movimiento de su mano.

-En Naruto.

-Eh... -dudó sonrojándose.

-¿No alcanza el orgasmo? ¿No quiere hacerlo dentro de ti? ¿Hace cosas más fuertes que a ti todavía te producen asco?

Las preguntas empezaron a aturullarla lo suficiente como para ni saber qué responder.

-¿Hay... más aparte del sexo normal? -cuestionó sorprendida.

-¿A qué le llamas sexo normal? ¿A tirarte en la cama y dejar que te la meta hasta que termine? Como si fueras una tortuga, vamos.

Apretó los labios, sintiéndose culpable.

-Al principio sí, bueno... casi siempre es así -reconoció-. Yo abajo, me refiero. Pienso que le voy a aburrir, pero no sé qué hacer más.

Se percató del tema en cuestión que estaban tratando, sonrojándose y cubriéndose las mejillas.

-Ay, no. ¿Qué estoy contándote?

Ino le dio una palmadita en el hombre.

-Pues cosa de chicas. No te preocupes.

-¿Cosa de chicas?

-Claro, entre nosotras tenemos que ayudarnos para ver qué va mal y tener una meta más feliz junto a nuestros maridos. Mira Sai, como no tiene pelos en la lengua, es más feliz que unas pascuas en el sexo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ino lo sopesó antes de responder.

-Por ejemplo, cuando quiere que esté yo encima, me lo dice sin tapujos. Cosas como "móntame". Si quiere que esté de espaldas a él, también lo dice o si quiere comerse mis tetas, por ejemplo. Es a cuestión de gustos. Naruto no te dice lo que quiere. ¿Verdad?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca. La cerró.

-Suéltalo -animó Ino haciendo un gesto con ambas manos para incitarla.

-A veces dice: "Hinata, ven, ven conmigo". Pero yo estoy allí con él, así que no sé a qué se refiere.

Ino chasqueó los dedos, soltando una carcajada después.

-Típica frase en la que un chico quiere que nos deslicemos al mundo del placer simplemente por el hecho de decirla.

Hinata enarcó una ceja sin comprender.

-Corrernos, Hinata, venirnos. Tener un orgasmo.

-¡Y-ya! -exclamó cubriéndose el rostro.

Ino soltó una risita.

-Ah, pero espera. ¿Le funciona? ¿Te dice eso y tu...?

-No -confesó avergonzada-. Tardo un poco más. Y creo que eso le hace sufrir.

-Bueno, a estas alturas ya debería de saber que a las mujeres nos cuesta más que a ellos, claramente.

Ino golpeó con las uñas el escaparate.

-Dime. ¿Se retiene?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que si crees que él termina hasta quedar saciado.

Hinata dudó.

-¿Los hombres no lo hacen una sola vez? -cuestionó.

Ino abrió la boca de tal forma que creía que podría entrar un tren por ella.

-Dudo mucho que Naruto tenga esa clase de resistencia ahí, cariño. Pues sí que la cosa está mal, sí.

Hinata empezaba a estar demasiado de acuerdo con ella. Se apoyó contra el mostrador para atraparla de las manos.

-¡Ino, por favor, ayúdame!

Ino pareció dudar por un instante.

-¿Cómo podría...? -murmuró-. Ah, ya sé. Pero has de estar completamente de acuerdo con esto.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para hacer feliz a Naruto.

Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, quizás debería de haberse negado. O quizás no. Porque jamás pensó que, de una conversación entre mujeres, podría salir algo tan escandaloso como excitante y a lo que terminaría demasiado enganchada.

Porque días más tarde, estaba encajonada contra la pared, con la lengua de Ino en lugares muy impropios y que jamás pensó que serían capaces de ser tan placenteros.

Cuando la rubia apartó la cabeza de ella, lamiendo sus restos con un gesto sensual. Hinata se preguntó por qué Naruto nunca había hecho eso para ella.

-Has de pedirle que te haga esto y así -recalcó Ino poniéndose en pie, llevando su mano hasta su centro y acariciando en las zonas que todavía palpitaban-. Y que te dé el disfrute de todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata asentía y luego pedía.

Naruto cada vez estaba más sorprendido con que su mujer cada día apareciera con alguna sorpresa nueva o una tentación tan interesante. Apenas podía esperar volver a casa para ver qué le esperaba.

Aquella noche, Hinata le esperaba completamente perfumada, desnuda en la cama y con velas alrededor. El romanticismo siempre había sido algo adorable en ella, si no fuera porque ya llevaba arrastrando una erección dolorosa que estuvo a punto de estallar cuando la vio y escuchó sus palabras.

Habían empezado con cosas tan sencillas como excitantes. Nunca esperó que ella le pidiera más cosas que le hicieran disfrutar de un sexo increíble. Hasta ahora, se había conformado con un sexo normalito y de los que se esperaba. Más que nada, porque su esposa era demasiado tímida para ciertas cosas. O eso había pensado.

Luego empezó a pedirle cosas, a indicarle los lugares que la volvían loca e increíblemente, hasta él había logrado desvanecerse tan satisfecho después que el sueño le vencía.

Cosas tan simples como "por favor, lámeme ahí", "tócame de este modo mejor", "probemos esta postura" y muchas otras peticiones que sólo habían logrado mejorar todo. Para ella y para él.

Muchas habían sido las veces en que se había imaginado acariciándola con su boca, probando la sensación de que se corriera en su boca. Se había maravillado observándola, abierta para él, mostrándose sin pudor pese a que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Y ahora, ese sueño se hacía realidad.

Cada vez que le preguntaba qué pasaba y de dónde sacaba esas ideas, ella enrojecía y no abría la boca.

Por más que le aseguraba que no era malo que fuera así de abierta, que le gustaba, ella se cerraba a cal y canto sin confesar nada.

Había querido respetar su secreto, basándose en que quizás es que había tomado novelas eróticas de esas que leían muchas mujeres ninja esos días o incluso había descubierto su colección secreta de las obras de su padrino -más que nada por el valor sentimental que estos tenían, más que nada, por ser los originales y primeros-, fuera como fuese, la cosa había ido a mejor.

Así que quizás por eso jamás había esperado encontrarse con la escena que se encontró uno de aquellos días.

Una escena que hizo que se le abriera la boca por demás y que, pese a que su cuerpo reaccionara como respuesta, se preguntara qué debería de hacer, pensar o decir.

Hinata enrojeció notablemente, saltando de la cama y, sin embargo, Ino se quedó estirada sobre la cama, cubriéndose la frente con una mano y maldiciéndole.

-No te quedes ahí como un idiota, Naruto -acusó una vez que finalmente le miró-. A ella le cuesta mucho estas cosas, así que no lo hagas más difícil.

Tiró de la sábana para cubrirse los senos y parte de su cuerpo, mientras que Hinata había recogido la manta que a veces utilizaba cuando le gustaba leer arropada, rodeándose el cuerpo y luchaba por atársela sobre los senos.

-Más bien... no sé qué decir, ttebayo -confesó-. Es decir... ¿me está...?

-No te está engañando -aclaró Ino-. Aunque sea lo que parece. Está descubriendo cosas sólo para poder hacerte feliz. Y creo que, gracias a estas clases, vuestras relaciones han mejorado. ¿O no?

Enarcó una ceja. Ahora sabía de dónde había salido toda aquella información. De una experimentada Ino.

Suspiró para calmarse y avanzó hasta Hinata. La mujer tenía los ojos aguados, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Posó una mano sobre su mejilla para que le mirase y ella desvió la vista hasta otro punto de la habitación.

-Hinata -nombró-. Gracias y también lo siento.

-¿Qué? -masculló ella sorprendida.

-No me di cuenta de que esto no era suficiente. Tampoco sabía por dónde tirar sin hacerte sentir incómoda o que necesitaras hablarlo con alguien en algún momento. Incluso te hice pensar que conmigo no podrías hacerlo. Pero es justo, al contrario, ttebayo. Cuando hablamos, más fácil es para nosotros llegar al orgasmo juntos o hacerte disfrutar.

-Eso es justo lo que yo creía. La falta de comunicación.

Naruto la miró de reojo, mientras que ella se cerraba el sujetador y se encogía de hombros.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó indiferente.

-Que con el cuento te has comido a mi mujer de arriba abajo.

Ino se quedó en silencio, mientras que Hinata empezó a sacudir las manos para detenerles.

-Sí -respondió con toda tranquilidad-. El único que pensaría en no hacer nada con ese bellezón eres tú, _so_ ganso.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué yo también me la quiero comer! -exclamó acercándose a ella-. Y hacerle muchas cosas, más de las que crees.

Ino se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sí? Venga, sorpréndeme. La imaginación de los hombres a veces es terrorífica. ¿Quieres echarle tu chorrito por encima? ¿Qué use las tetas para masturbártela? Oh, probar un sesenta y nueve.

Naruto sintió que el rubor le subía a la cabeza hasta el punto de hacerle sentir que iba a explotarle. Lo peor es que Ino había acertado en muchas cosas.

-¿Qué es... eso último? -cuestionó Hinata a media voz, que, seguramente, si ambos no tuvieran un oído fino no habrían escuchado.

Ino sonrió traviesa mientras que él empezaba a sentirse demasiado nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé el otro día?

Hinata asintió sonrojándose.

-Pues eso no es -descartó poniéndose en pie-. Y eso no te lo enseñaré yo. Que haga algo el flojo de tu marido. Así estalles y te desmayes, que trabaje su relación contigo. El sexo forma parte de dos. Al menos, de aquellos que son sexualmente activos.

-Creía que ibas a... -murmuró Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Acostarme con los dos? -terminó Ino por él-. Ni de coña. Sai sabía lo que estaba haciendo con y por Hinata y lo aceptaba. Pero no me acostaría contigo sin más y que sin él lo aceptara. ¿O vas a forzarme?

-¡Claro que no! -negó rápidamente.

Buscó la mirada de Hinata. Lo más importante es que Hinata creyera en él. Su mujer le sonrió, confiada y lo tomó de la mano.

Entonces, se perdió en sus ojos y si Ino abandonó la habitación o no, era algo que averiguaría más tarde, porque en ese momento no había nada más.

Tomó a su esposa de la mano y le besó los dedos.

-¿No has probado esa posición con Ino? -cuestionó.

-No -negó aturullada-. En realidad... no pienses que estaba engañándote, yo...

-Lo sé- interrumpió-. Sinceramente, me habría gustado ver por un agujerito esos momentos. Aunque más tarde los tuve porque luego lo practicabas conmigo.

-Sí... pero seguramente visto de fuera será...

-No me importa cómo lo vean de fuera. Hace años que dejó de importarme que a la gente le preocupara ciertas cosas de mí -confesó-. Al menos, dentro de las paredes de mi casa.

Chupó su índice, lentamente, rodeando con su lengua alrededor, metiéndolo en boca hasta el final, sacándolo y dejando pequeños mordisquitos.

-¿Quieres probarla?

-L... La postura... -murmuró ella, demasiado aturdida por sus caricias.

-Sí -confirmó. Ladeó la mano para morderle la palma-. Tú y yo... acostados, haciendo eso...

Hinata se lamió los labios y avanzó un paso hacia él. Se soltó ágilmente de su agarre y lo empujó de los hombros, haciéndose hueco entre sus piernas para inclinarse. El albornoz se abrió y osciló por encima de sus pechos. Logró captar una rosada forma y sin poder evitarlo, alargó la mano hasta rozarlo.

Levantó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los de ella y sus mejillas enrojecidas. La boca le temblaba, como si acabara de quedarse sin valor.

-Está bien -susurró guiando esa mano hasta su nuca y acercándola hasta que su cuerpo cubrió el suyo-. No necesitas forzarte. Haremos las cosas que quieres hacer cuando estés preparada y paso a paso. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, cobijada bajo su abrazo.

-Aunque, parece que te lo has pasado bien haciendo pruebas con Ino.

Hinata se estremeció y pegó su mejilla enrojecida contra su pecho, queriendo esconderse.

-No... pensé que dos chicas pudieran hacer esas cosas...

-Lo mismo dijiste en nuestra primera vez: no sabía que un hombre y una mujer pudieran hacer estas cosas. Pero...

-¿Pero?

Hinata buscó su mirada y él le sonrió con la boca y los ojos. De esa forma que sólo podía hacer él.

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos a probar y descubrir entre nosotros? Lo siento por Ino, pero el único que puede comerse a mi mujer, soy yo.

Hinata enrojeció y soltó una carcajada.

Quizá esa tarde no. Quizás todo fuera demasiado lento. Quizás la sorpresa fuera más agradable.

Pero llegaría.

Aunque Hinata no negaría jamás que, haberse comido a Ino, había sido un maravilloso postre. Claro que eso nunca se lo confesaría a Naruto, que era el plato fuerte y el principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. La muñeca sexual (Itachi x Hinata x Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer hay un tipo de fallo y subí el capítulo que no era. ¡Perdón! (Editado)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareja ganadora de la cuarta encuesta.

Cuando Sasuke la trajo a casa fue en su adolescencia. Al principio, pensó que no era malo, pues estaba en esa edad. Interesarse por las mujeres y fomentar su sexualidad. Lo que jamás pensó fue que él mismo se vería atraído.

Hinata era una de las famosas muñecas sexuales que habían salido al mercado. Jamás preguntó cómo su hermano la consiguió. Especialmente, porque era de última generación, con autonomía y un cuerpo puramente semejante al de una humana real.

Encima, tenía el tipo de personalidad que te hacía querer protegerla, abrazarla y... hasta torturarla sexualmente. No comprendía por qué, pero así era.

Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que a ella no le importaba.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Sencillo. Eso ocurría cuando volvías temprano del trabajo y encontrabas a tu hermano haciendo uso de ella. Ya sabía que Sasuke tenía un gran alto nivel de libido debido a su juventud y el momento indicado.

Pero ver que era capaz de hacer tantas cosas con ella, le pareció como sacado de una película pornografía.

Hinata se la había chupado hasta que se corrió en su boca. Ella se tragó todo el semen, sin tapujos, sin los prejuicios que una humana podría llegar a tener. Y luego, había usado sus senos para masturbarlo.

Después, Sasuke se había enfocado en hacer todo tipo de torturas extrañas en ella.

Metió los dedos en su boca, pellizcándole la lengua. Bajó por su cuello, acariciándola hasta que apretó ambos senos entre sus manos, pellizcando los erectos pezones hasta que gritó, retorciéndose y arqueando su cuerpo. Cuando sus manos se encontraron con su sexo, la masturbó brutalmente hasta que ella alcanzó el orgasmo.

Era natural que esa clase de robot pudiera experimentar un orgasmo. En realidad, la capacidad era suficiente casi para un día entero y su sexo era la misma creación del femenino, incluso con el punto clave.

Sasuke disfrutaba ponerla en diferentes posturas tanto para masturbarla como para penetrarla. Y ella gritaba, jadeaba. Y cuando lo hacía, Itachi no podía evitar terminar con una erección entre los pantalones, que, después, sólo podía consolar con una frustrante masturbación.

Hasta aquel día, aquel momento.

—Itachi.

Sasuke lo interceptó al salir del baño tras ducharse. Hinata estaba con él, como siempre, jugando con sus dedos y aferrándose de la camiseta del menor de los hermanos Uchiha.

—Quiero pedirte algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó.

—He comprado un nuevo sistema para Hinata y ya se lo he instalado. El problema es que es que no quería y hasta que no se cumplan los requisitos, no podré quitárselo porque se bloquean.

—¿Y? —se interesó.

Ella levantó los ojos hacia él, parpadeando coqueta.

—Necesito que me ayudes con eso.

—¿Ayudarte?

—Sí. Hagamos un trio con ella.

Itachi no supo bien ni por qué aceptó.

Estaba desnudo en su habitación, con Hinata desnuda en la cama, de piernas abiertas, pellizcándose los senos, mientras que Sasuke terminaba de quitarse los bóxer.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke—. Puedes ir empezando si quieres.

Itachi señaló a Hinata.

—¿No es tuya? Se supone que has de empezar tú.

—No es necesario. Ese programa provoca que sea capaz de amar a dos hombres. O un hombre y una mujer, depende quién sea el comprador. Tócale el centro y lo comprobarás.

Itachi estaba algo reacio, pero lo hizo.

Su centro estaba húmedo, cálido y ella lo abrió más para él, de tal modo, que su dedo se hundió en ella y Hinata abrió la boca, emitiendo el gemido más ronco que hubiera escuchado nunca en forma de su nombre.

Hinata movió las caderas contra su mano y su boca se movió para pedir más. Metió un segundo dedo y la sensación fue tan real, que apenas podía mantener la boca abierta.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? —cuestionó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros—. Es igual.

Lo vio apretar un seno, jugar con él, amasarlo hasta inclinar la cabeza para llevarlo a su boca.

Y ella se retorció como respuesta. Su sexo apretó sus dedos y los humedeció, apretándose en contracciones cuando un orgasmo la venció.

Itachi estaba perplejo.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza de ella, mirándole.

—Sus senos son su punto sensible. Puede correrse hasta mientras está masturbándome con ellas. Y si se los pellizcas o muerdes, se vuelve loca.

Jadeante, Hinata se cubría el rostro con ambas manos mientras intentaba recuperar la estabilidad de su cuerpo. Itachi sacó sus dedos de ella y gimió ante la falta. Mirándolos, observó la humedad en ellos.

—Hazlo —invitó Sasuke—. Entra. Pruébala.

Hizo un guiño hacia la erección que poseía y esa vez, no necesitó mucha más invitación. Tiró de las caderas de Hinata para acercarla a él. Rozando la punta contra su sexo.

Ella protestó por un instante, hasta que se hundió.

Estuvo a punto de correrse en ese mismo instante.

Tuvo que concentrarse para no intentarlo.

Empezó a moverse cuando logró mejor control, hundiéndose, saliendo, entrando, penetrándola hasta lo más profundo y la sensación era exactamente la misma.

Y, joder, eso no lo pudo soportar mucho más.

Cuando el orgasmo lo venció, creyó que los cinco contra uno que había estado sufriendo durante ese tiempo había sido perder el tiempo.

Se apoyó, con ambas manos a cada lado del cuerpo femenino y la miró. Hinata jadeaba, mirando la unión de sus cuerpos, sonrojada y al instante, apretó su sexo, reviviéndolo como si no acabara de correrse y el cosquilleo en su pene fue mortal.

—Ah, se me olvidaba decírtelo. En su interior hay una droga que en cada eyaculación se activa para que puedas volver a estar activo, a menos que tu cuerpo ya no lo tolere.

Ahora comprendía cómo podía su hermana follársela tantas veces.

Se retiró, para sentarse e Hinata se movió, girando sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo. Sasuke se movió por encima, besando su espalda y bajó la palmada de su mano hasta su trasero, abriéndola, buscando el orificio.

—También, al contrario que las mujeres humanas, no necesita tanta dilatación.

Y, al instante, la penetró.

La cama crujió con la embestida e Hinata chilló. Cayó de bruces hacia delante y en cada embestida, Sasuke levantaba más su trasero a su comodidad, mientras, por sus piernas, su semilla goteaba, desparramándose.

Llevó una mano hasta el lugar y Sasuke se detuvo, levantándola, asiéndola de sus piernas.

Itachi no comprendió hasta que la sentó encima de él. Su miembro se introdujo con una facilidad asombrosa y sus senos quedaron ante su rostro. En cada movimiento, ellos danzaban, golpeando su estómago, subiendo en el aire. Atrapó uno de ellos en una mano, apretándolo, acercando su boca para probarlo.

—¡Ah! —Hinata se sacudió.

Y los apretó a ambos a la vez. Fue como si le succionaran completamente hasta el punto más sensible. Sasuke no estaba en mejor forma y aunque era el que marcaba el ritmo para ambos, cuando incrementó, Itachi supo que estaba demasiado cerca y lo peor, es que lo arrastró con él.

Sostuvo el peso de Hinata cuando Sasuke retrocedió y esta resbaló por el suelo hasta quedar sentada, jadeándole en las piernas.

Cuando levantó los ojos, Itachi supo que aquello no había terminado.

.

.

Hinata se lamió los labios, recogiendo el último fluido de semen y tragándoselo. Ambos hombres yacían sobre la cama, desnudos, agotados mental y físicamente. Había obtenido de ellos todos los productos que deseaba.

Había logrado engañar al menos con una compra fallida. Ya no era suficiente la cantidad de semen que éste le proporcionaba, así que necesitaba meter al mayor en aquella ecuación.

Ambos Uchiha la habían servido bien y habían colmado mucha satisfacción en su cuerpo.

Se volvió para recoger sus ropas y les dio la espalda, abriendo la ventana.

—Datos de borrado de memoria: 100%. Humanos vivos. Misión cumplida. Regresando a la base.

Saltó, al exterior, con el aire fresco acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo que en realidad no sentía nada.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era sólo una muñeca sexual y su tarea, desde siempre, era la de recoger el suficiente semen para garantizar su vida por más tiempo.


	5. La flor, la perla y el pétalo (Sakura x Hinata x Ino)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otro error de capítulo. Editado. perdón x:

Si alguna vez de niña le hubieran dicho que iba a estar en esa situación no se lo hubiera creído. Hasta ahora, siempre había sentido interés en chicos. Es más, su amor platónico siempre fue un hombre. Pero al madurar y convertirse en una adulta, repentinamente, algo cambio.

Había leído sobre mucha gente que no había descubierto su sexualidad hasta alcanzar cierto grado de madurez o que apareciera la persona correcta. En este caso, así era. Sólo que en lugar de una persona eran dos.

—¿Dos? ¿Te gustan dos personas?

Esas eran dos de las preguntas más repetitivas. Luego, venían las demás, tan absurdas como incomprensibles. Pero las que llegaban después de esas, cuando se enteraban de a quienes amaban, era el fin de la explosión de preguntas.

—¿Dos mujeres? ¿Cómo puedes amar a dos mujeres? Eso es imposible. Las mujeres ni siquiera tenéis una polla para daros placer.

Hinata solía enrojecer muchas veces por las preguntas —aunque estúpidas—, subidas de tono que le hacían.

Pero cuando llegaba a casa y se lo contaba a las otras chicas, están se reían a carcajadas.

—¿En serio creen que sólo la polla nos da placer?

Esa era su Ino. Una rubia guapísima de cuerpo despampanante que no dudaba en mostrar sus encantos aunque eso provocara que Hinata estallara en un tomate maduro. Es más, era la que más le encantaba hablar de sexo sin tapujos. Y, cuando le hacía el amor, disfrutaba con decirle cada cosa que iba a hacerle y, lo bueno era, que cuando lo hacía era una puta explosión de placer.

También fue la que metió los juguetes eróticos en sus vidas y, era gracioso que justo en ese momento Hinata tuviera sobre sus pezones dos vibradores mientras un tercero temblaba dentro de su sexo.

—Esas preguntas son las típicas, Ino-cerda. No sé qué preguntas.

Sakura estaba a su espalda, con uno de los controles de los juguetes entre los dedos a los que alternaba la potencia una y otra vez.

Era guapísima a su modo, una belleza exótica, como la llamaba Ino, sin un cuerpo de tanta tonalidad como Ino y ella, pero para Hinata, era perfecto. Adoraba abrazarla y, desde luego, adoraba cuando se la podía comer.

Hinata abrió la boca sin poder evitar el gemido cuando volvió a aumentar las vibraciones, con sus caderas levantándose a la par. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron sobre las mantas del sofá mientras que Ino enfocaba su rostro en su sexo, presionando el punto más sensible con el índice.

—Realmente podemos divertirnos de muchas maneras. Son idiotas.

Sakura le acarició los cabellos húmedos echándoselos hacia atrás.

—¿Es demasiado, cariño? —cuestionó al notar una nueva sacudida.

Hinata no comprendía por qué su cuerpo siempre reaccionaba del mismo modo, pero no quería que parara. No cuando estaba tan cerca de...

—Y ahí llega.

El orgasmo. Esa esperada sensación a la que ningún escritor del mundo podría describir correctamente. Muchas maneras infinitas y diferentes situaciones y sensaciones, cada persona un mundo distinto, pero que a ella la levantaban de la tierra por un instante, unos segundos y regresaba, agotada, con todo el cuerpo cansado y dolorido.

Ino sacó el aparato de su sexo de un tirón suave pero firme y sus fluidos mojaron sus muslos y cuando lo mostró, un pequeño hilito caía.

—Eso fue bestial, Hinata —felicitó mientras ella quería morirse de la vergüenza.

Si. Ambas disfrutaban torturarla de ese modo. Y lo peor es que todo aquello siempre la ponía demasiado.

Sintió que la boca de Ino se posaba sobre ella, demasiado sensible en ese momento, sacándole un gritito. Sakura sonrió y se encargó de despegar los aparatos de sus pezones, algo que sólo aumentó el repentino deseo de volver a correrse. Era como si lo tuviera en la boca y no bajara.

Sakura le acarició con la uña uno de los pezones, distraída, atrapando una de sus manos para llevársela a su propio seno, pequeño, con un pezón rosa pronunciado. Hinata se incorporó y se lo llevó a la boca, antes de apartarse cuando Ino consiguió su cometido.

Sakura le sonreía dulcemente, mientras tomaba su rostro y lamía la saliva que escapaba de su boca. A veces sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—Es tan preciosa que podría pasarme horas haciéndole mil cosas —confesó Ino lamiéndose los labios—. Pero vamos a divertirnos las tres. ¿No quieres probar a Sakura?

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia la nombrada, quien frotaba sus muslos de impaciencia.

—S-Sí —reconoció.

Sakura se movió entonces y pasó una pierna por encima de su torso, apartándose la falda y exponiendo su sexo a ella.

Hinata reconocía el sabor de ambas mujeres y la boca se le hizo agua. Recordaba la primera vez que aquello había pasado. La vergüenza mezclada con la excitación de hacer algo tan escandaloso, también, la torpeza de no saber dónde acariciar o cómo usar exactamente su lengua. La suerte, es que la sinceridad entre ellas siempre había sido lo bastante grande como para que, en este caso, Sakura le dijera dónde debía de tocar más y dónde no. Porque no todas las mujeres eran iguales, desde luego.

Ino, por ejemplo, siempre disfrutaba más si torturaban un poco más su clítoris y, Sakura, disfrutaba de los lametones lentos y húmedos, mientras que a ella un dedo y mordiendo su botoncito y ya la tenías muerta.

O que la torturaran como Ino estaba haciendo. Había encajado sus caderas contra las de ella, con el vibrador entre ellas, masturbándolas a la par. Los movimientos de Ino contra ella, como si estuviera penetrándola, frotándose, no ayudaban a evitarlo.

Y, sin previo aviso, las tres alcanzaron el primer orgasmo simultaneo de la noche.

¿Cómo podía amar a dos mujeres? No. Ella no se hacía esa pregunta. La pregunta que siempre reinaba por su mente era: ¿por qué no pude amarlas antes?


	6. Al estílo Hyûga (Neji x Hinata x Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supongamos que Neji no murio. Supongamos...

Hinata estaba segura de que Naruto iba a echar a correr y no que iba a tener una erección justo frente a su cara. Si su mente hubiera estado más clara, podría haber intentado preguntar cómo era posible que el chico estuviera así, viendo cómo su primo estaba follándola por el trasero.

Es más, cuando Neji lo había retado, Uzumaki debería de haberse ido y pensado que eran una familia de locos sin sentido. Y no haberse quedado, para ver cómo Neji llegaba al punto en que estaban ahora, con pene llenándole el culo de una forma maravillosa.

¿Cómo era capaz de sentir de ese modo siendo penetrada por detrás? No comprendía a su cuerpo y tampoco el de Naruto. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de ese modo?

Levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Naruto. Estaba sonrojado, con la vista clavada en los movimientos de su primo sobre ella. Las mejillas enrojecidas y jadeaba. En cada embestida, su rostro estaba más cerca de su entrepierna y podía notar que la dureza era cada vez más presente bajo el pantalón. Cuando su mejilla la rozó, siseó.

—Vaya. Te pusiste duro —se percató Neji deteniéndose, para su muy mala suerte. Continuaba insertado en su trasero y parecía inmune a los apretones y gestos que hizo en súplica—. ¿Por qué no lo saludas, prima?

Hinata se lamió los labios, dubitativa.

Naruto bajó la mirada a ella. Abrió la boca como si fuera a negarse, pero llevó sus pulgares hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y, ante su sorpresa, los bajó hasta dejarlos bajo los testículos. Pudo ver la brillante erección sobresaliendo en la mata rubia.

Hasta su rostro llegaba el calor que irradiaba y cuando acercó más su cara a ella, que Neji retomara sus movimientos, provocó que fuera aprovechado por Naruto para entrar en su boca. Duro y salado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio penetrada por ambos. Su primo, en su trasero y el hombre al que había amado desde su niñez, en su boca.

Escuchar a Naruto alagarla mientras lo masturbaba oralmente era como música en los oídos. Nunca había pasado algo así. Quizás tenía que ver que su primo conocía bien la forma en que gustaba que le diera por detrás, dura, profunda hasta que el orgasmo la volviera loca.

Pero no estaba preparada para que Naruto lo hiciera antes. Se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho más excitado de lo que pensaba y que con aquello habían conseguido que terminara sin apenas ser capaz de advertirla, derramándose en su boca y fuera de esta al retroceder.

Neji sin embargo, no se detuvo para darle tiempo a recuperarse y continuó con tanta fuerza que cuando gritó por el orgasmo, Naruto pudo ver perfectamente sus restos en ella.

Y, a su vez, su primo se derramó en su trasero, llenándola. Nunca podría describir correctamente por qué aquella clase de sexo le encantaba. Desde el principio hasta el final.

Neji la soltó, dejándola recostada sobre la cama de cualquier forma, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás, acarició sus nalgas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

Bajó su mano hasta su sexo y miró a Naruto.

—¿No quieres entrar aquí? —cuestionó—. Ella siempre lo guardó para ti.

Naruto dudó, mirándola.

Hinata tragó, limpiándose los restos recatadamente.

—Por favor, Naruto-kun. Si no lo haces, no podré decir que esto ha sido hecho al estilo Hyûga.

—Pero... Hinata.

Hinata se dio la espalda, frotando su trasero contra su entrepierna que continuaba dura y se coló entre sus piernas, apresándola entre sus muslos. Naruto apretó los dientes, aferrándola de las caderas.

Estaba tan húmeda que la invasión fue perfecta. Emitió un gritito por ello.

—Espera... no se supone que eres... —farfulló Naruto completamente confuso cuando empezó a mover sus caderas.

Hinata negó, con el cabello danzando sobre su espalda y hombros.

—Que no hay usado hombre, no quiere decir que mi prima no haya probado juguetes —respondió Neji, que se había sentado al pie de la cama, bostezando—. A los Hyûga nos prohíben estar con hombres o mujeres de fuera y aún así, no dejar que ningún hombre posea a las chicas. Pero ninguna regla impide el uso de juguetes. Así que seguramente ella lo usó y perdió su virginidad con él. Eso no quita que seas el primer chico en entrar.

Neji la miró antes de soltar una carcajada leve.

—Y todo eso te lo contaría ella si no estuviera completamente inmersa en el sexo.

El acarició la mejilla, presionando sus labios y abriéndole la boca.

—Pierde completamente el norte cuando es penetrada por el trasero. Ahora que está siéndolo por ahí, seguramente está experimentando más cosas en su cerebro que la ha dejado en babia.

Y así era. Si su trasero era genial, nunca había imaginado que un consolador quería prácticamente en nada con el hecho de tener el miembro del hombre que amaba penetrándola en aquella zona más secreta incluso.

Naruto empezó a seguirle el ritmo, a moldearlo a su gusto e instintivamente, con cierta torpeza, logró captar algunos de esos puntos secretos en su interior que le dieron vueltas a su cerebro.

No era una actriz porno, no tenía que fingir porque estaba sintiéndolo de verdad. Nada era en contra de su voluntad y estaba recibiendo a su amado.

Con el orgasmo todavía latente, aquello era más sensible y cada vez estaba más cerca de uno nuevo. Naruto temblaba dentro de ella, aumentando los movimientos, golpeándola en lo más profundo. Sintió en su espalda su pecho, el sonido de sus caderas al chocar contra sus nalgas y notó que sus manos abandonaban sus caderas para buscar sus senos, apretándolos entre sus dedos con fuerza. Más tarde quizás le educara a cómo hacerlo, pero en ese instante, su cabeza estaba muy vacía de coherencia y muy llena de placer.

Por eso, cuando finalmente el orgasmo los sobrevino a ambos, con Naruto llenando su interior de tal forma que podría jurar que iba a terminar embarazada, Hinata sopesó que finalmente había marcado el camino correcto para un amante moldeable.

Neji la tomó del mentón con suma ternura, observándola.

—¿Quieres más? —cuestionó.

—Necesito... descansar —confesó.

Neji asintió y la levantó, separándola de Naruto, al que su sexo cayó flácido y los miraba con sorpresa.

—Recuéstate en ese lado, Naruto —ordenó Neji dejándola a ella en el centro—. Hinata dormirá.

Hinata tembló hasta soltar un hipido satisfecho. Naruto dudó, pero se recostó a su lado y Neji al otro. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en sueño, los escuchó hablar.

—Te dije que los Hyûga tenían el mejor sexo —dijo Neji arropándola.

Naruto siseó una afirmación. Lo que había empezado como un reto, terminaba con un trío de lomás extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. El masaje del pecado (Naruto x Hinata x Sakura)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri y Hetero. Encuesta ganadora :D

No tenía respuestas para las preguntas que seguramente cualquier otra persona le haría de saberlo. Sí que podía asegurar que no era algo que fuera a contar. ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que ella no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura?

Había comenzado como una charla cualquiera en una cafetería una tarde libre de sus dos trabajos. Hinata había suspirado diversas veces mientras se daba toquecitos en los hombros y Sakura había clavado en ella sus intrigantes ojos verdes. Muchas veces, debía de confesar, se había visto a sí misma en medio de una nube de fantasía reconociendo que si Sakura decidiera conquistarla sólo con ellos, caería hasta el infinito por ella.

—Necesitas un buen masaje. Un especial —había dicho ella con una sonrisa torcida en la boca.

Claro que Hinata lo había descartado. La tienda de Sakura era muy famosa por sus masajes, así que conocía de buena mano sus precios, a veces demasiado elevados para ciertos masajes, aunque la gente solía salir maravillada y como nueva.

—Ven, será gratis.

—¿Qué? No podría aceptar algo así.

—Claro que puedes. No hay ningún tipo de problema. Además, soy la dueña y te aseguro que puedo permitírmelo. Y te prometo que te encantará.

Una parte de ella pensaba que debía de haberse negado con más ganas. La otra, la parte que había despertado recientemente y que no cesaba de poner su mente en blanco, lo aceptaba con muchas ganas.

Y así, llegaba al presente.

Sí, estaba en una camilla de masaje y sí, había sido genial al principio, con presión en aquellos puntos que le provocaba dolores y cansancio.

Hasta que entró él.

Naruto Uzumaki era el ayudante de Sakura y el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca. Si Sakura la ponía en la duda de si era lesbiana, Naruto le devolvía los pies al suelo de un tirón con una simple sonrisa o una mirada. ¡Por favor, esos ojos deberían de estar prohibidos!

Al principio no le prestó mucha atención. No era raro que Naruto irrumpiera en la habitación para hacer consultas acerca de otros clientes a Sakura en algún tratamiento. Nadie lo cuestionaría. No sólo por su físico que podías darte una gran alegría. Estaba segura de que a ningún otro tipo le quedaba tan bien el pantalón blanco y la bata de mangas cortas. ¡Qué brazos!

—¿Está todo listo? —cuestionó el chico dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Hinata había parpadeó, confusa, mientras que Sakura asentía y terminaba de darle aceite en la punta de los dedos del pie.

Le dio una palmada en el muslo y se apartó un poco. Las luces menguaron y sólo quedaron las velas.

—Hinata, por favor, gírate.

Ella dudó pero la jefa mandaba.

Se volvió sujetándose la toalla para cubrirse y logró captar una sonrisilla maliciosa en Sakura, que se apoyaba sobre Naruto. Se dio cuenta entonces de que él también estaba echandose aceite en las manos.

—¿No es mona? No quedan chicas tímidas y Hinata es mi encanto personal.

Hinata no comprendía. Los colores se le subieron hasta el rostro y cuando se acomodo, murmuró un gemido de protesta que pareció más otra cosa. Se llevó los dedos a la boca, preguntándose de dónde había podido salir algo así.

Sakura la había embarnizado bien de aceite por la espalda. Incluso había masajeado sus nalgas y estaba segura de que tenía aceite hasta ahí dentro, algo que empezaba a provocarle una sensación mucho más extraña.

¿Acaso no hacía más calor?

—Sakura. ¿Has bajado el aire acondicionado?

La mujer negó.

—No, cariño. Pero que nos digas eso es buena señal.

—¿Buena señal?

Tartamudeaba. No del modo en que podría pasarle cuando un chico se acercaba demasiado. Era una cosa torpe, como si su cuerpo estuviera concentrándose en otras cosas.

De repente, la toalla comenzó a estorbarle. Calor. Roce. Se percató de que sentía los senos tirantes y que el roce de la toalla era tan molesto como... ¿excitante?

Cambió de postura.

No. Ahí había algo más.

—Tranquila, Ttebayo.

Naruto se había movido hacia ella. Tomándola de la mano mientras le sonreía, comenzó a acariciarle los dedos, la palma y los puntos de presión le enviaron latigazos de calor directamente a su vientre. Bueno, aquello era completamente de locos. Si bien era cierto que Naruto era un hombre capaz de despertar el deseo de muchas, aquello estaba saliéndose de lugar, porque por un momento, le entró un deseo irrefrenable de que la tocara más.

—¿Va bien?

Sakura la sacó por un momento de aquella extraña nube vaporosa que Naruto creaba en ella y la vio moverse nuevamente hasta sus pies. Los tomó con ambas manos, presionando con el pulgar un condenado lugar que la llevó a sacudir sus caderas sin poder evitarlo.

Avergonzada, quiso saltar de la camilla.

—¡No, Hinata! —exclamó Sakura sosteniendola de las rodillas—. No te preocupes. Eso es lo que quiero que pase.

Naruto se había movido hasta su cabeza, sujetándola de los hombros con cuidado. Sus dedos largos quemándole la piel. Sakura retomó las caricias por sus piernas, abriendolas y cerrandolas poco a poco y muy lentamente, con cierta presión en sus muslos.

—Este masaje sólo es para clientes especiales como tú. El tipo de cansancio que sientes es a causa de tus necesidades básicas lejos de comer y uso del excusado. Naruto y yo podemos tratarlo. Sólo has de dejarte llevar.

—Pero... me siento extraña... —confesó avergonzada, porque sus caderas volvieron a ir en contra de sus pensamientos y su condenada frase terminó en un gemido demasiado vergonzoso.

—No eres extraña —negó Naruto—. Eres humana.

Levantó los ojos hacia él y supo que fue un grave error. Podía ver la forma de su cuello, la camiseta abriéndose por su pecho mientras se inclinaba para poder llegar a cada uno de sus brazos, subiendo y bajando, subiendo a sus hombros, acariciando su cuello, su quijada y deteniéndose en sus labios. Naruto tenía unos pulgares preciosos y quería meterlos en su boca.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó avergonzada por sus impulsos repentinos.

Naruto sonrió por toda respuesta.

Sakura llevó las manos hasta el interior de sus muslos, abriendola con facilidad. Hinata descendió la mirada hasta ella. Sakura le sonrió también, tirando con suavidad de la toalla hacia arriba descubriendo por completo su sexo. Desde su altura podía ver el monte.

Estaba muy avergonzada y aún así, sus condenadas piernas no querían cerrarse.

Sakura continuó acariciándola, mezclando aceites alrededor, sin ir al punto importante.

—Creo que podemos quitar esto.

Naruto habló al mismo momento en que tomaba la toalla, llevándose consigo a cualquier otra parte lejos de ella para no tentarla a que volviera a ponerla. Estaba segura de ello.

Iba a recriminarle cuando Sakura hizo algo en ella.

¡Oh, fue delicioso! Y sus caderas se balancearon en busca de más. Y volvió una vez más y fue gloria. Parpadeó cuando volvió a hacerlo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando se repitió. Aquel debía de ser uno de sus puntos más sensibles, estaba segura, porque el mundo estaba volviéndose de negro y giraba con un frenesí expectante.

Echar la cabeza hacia atrás facilitó que Naruto abandonara sus brazos y atrapara su cadera. Sus manazas moviéndose por encima de su piel, acariciando zonas increíbles y cuando llegó la cumbre de sus senos, la boca se le hizo agua. Quería esas manos ahí, quería que jugara con ellas, que las apretara, que aliviara la tensión que sentía en ellos. Cuando lo hizo, cuando sus dedos abandonaron las suaves caricias para apretarla ni siquiera fue capaz de controlar el grito y encogerse. Sakura soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

—Vaya, ese es el punto exacto —felicitó.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho mientras la miraba a ella.

—Me alegro. Te dará más gustito.

Hinata desvió la mirada. No era una cría y en esos momentos, debía de poder percibirlo. Se percató de que había algo que llevaba rato rozándole la coronilla. Al principio había pensado que era la hebilla del pantalón, hasta que recordó que llevaban gomilla.

No. Lo que estaba rozándole era una erección.

Naruto se percató.

—No te preocupes. Lo importante es que tú te sientas bien.

—Pero... ¡Ah!

Abrió la boca, sorprendida al sentir a Sakura dentro de ella. Se encontró con sus ojos, aquellos malditos ojos que eran capaz de hacerla enloquecer y que en ese momento estaba consiguiéndolo totalmente.

—Este punto —explicó Sakura mientras con su mano izquierda torturaba su clítoris en gestos suaves, aletargados y su dedo exploraba su interior en una zona en particular.

Si después alguien le preguntaba cuántos orgasmos creía haber tenido: no tendría la respuesta. Supo que comenzaron ahí, estremeciéndose, vibrando y escapando de su cuerpo repetidas veces, con Sakura en su parte baja y Naruto mimando demasiado sus senos.

Cuando despertó algo más tarde después, Sakura estaba sentada en un banquillo, de piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente que le ofreció.

—¿Qué tal?

Hinata intentó sopesar la respuesta.

—No sabría decirte... —Dio un sorbo y la miró de reojo—. Me engañaste y has hecho conmigo lo que has querido.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—En realidad, no. Te desmayaste antes de terminar todo el tratamiento. Sólo fue la primera parte.

Hinata estaba perpleja.

—¿¡Hay más!?

—Claro que sí —respondió Sakura indiferente—. ¿Qué crees que hacía Naruto aquí? No sólo estaba para ayudarme a masajear y que se diera el disfrute con tus tetas.

—Pero él dijo... —musitó sonrojándose.

—Claro, porque el cliente siempre es lo primero. Pero en el set completo, hay sexo con él y del bueno, te lo aseguro. Sólo has pasado los entrantes, digamos.

Hinata se recostó contra la camilla, mordiéndose los labios y llevándose con los dientes restos del chocolate.

—¿Y si quisiera hacerlo? —preguntó casi a media voz.

Fue un milagro que Sakura la escuchara.

—Pues te daré cita para otro día —dijo sonriendo y sacando un papelito de una agenda—. Ahí tienes.

Hinata temblaba de expectación cuando tomó el papel.

—¿Sabías que iba a querer más?

Sakura solo sonrió, enigmática.

—Ah, sí, Hinata. — Se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de salir—. Eres la primera clienta en la que Naruto quiere repetir. Y creo que tiene un cierto sueño con usarse a sí mismo en vez de aceite. Piénsalo.

Hinata se cubrió el rostro con la mano libre.

Acababa de vivir y descubrir algo maravilloso de lo que, sabía, no iba a poder soltarse nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. La decisión de tres (Gaara x Hinata x Sasuke)

—¿Ir a la arena?

Hinata miró a su padre sin comprender. Este estaba tras el escritorio de su despacho y daba golpecitos con el índice mientras asentía con la cabeza muy lentamente. Hinata no había visto ese semblante tan serio desde hacía años en él.

—He decidido que irás allí y conocerás a los dos príncipes. Te casarás con el que más te guste. Aunque preferiría que escogieras al hijo legítimo y no al bastardo que salió de este lugar.

Conocía los rumores y leyendas a cuenta de aquel país vecino. El rey había sido un bebedor que malgastó su simiente con muchos vientres y sólo reconoció a dos de ellos. El hijo de la que fue su esposa oficial y un bastardo que tuvo con una mujer viajera y cuyo nacimiento sucedió en su propio país natal y del que regía como princesa.

—Eso fomenta la unión entre los países y de escoger al hijo secundario, el bastardo, tendríamos a alguien que también nació en este país. Elige sabiamente, hija.

Sí, su padre le pidió que escogiera bien, pero jamás pensó que terminaría siendo tan dificil.

Cuando llegó, ambos hombres ya conocían todo de ella y no fueron sutiles a la hora de cortejar. Pese a que eran parcos en palabras, sus manos no. Y sacarle sonrojos pareció la afición favorita de ambos, hasta el punto de empezar a hacerlo en conjunto.

Hinata no podía asegurar si ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para aceptar los demás pasos, pero no tenía necesidad de esconderse a la hora de besar a uno o permitir que otro le hiciera descubrir placeres que ella misma jamás había experimentado.

E irónicamente, descubrió que ella misma ansiaba más y más y menos por separado.

Ambos príncipes se ganaron un puesto en su corazón con sus escasos detalles y palabras escuetas pero sinceras. Puede que en un principio ambos estuvieran jugando con ella, que quisieran averiguar cuál de ellos le gustaba más, pero al final, los dos caían a la vez en sus brazos sin rechistar siquiera por la presencia del otro.

Es más, era algo que se volvió necesario.

Sus besos, sus brazos rodeándola, el aroma tan diferente de ambos que cosquillea en su nariz e impregnaba su cuerpo.

Y cuando la barrera de la ropa se atravesó, cuando sus cuerpos necesitaban más calor, comprendió que unirse a ellos podría ser algo maravilloso, interesante. Una aventura de manos y piernas enredadas, de cuerpos encajando en posturas extrañamente placentera.

Y se repitió una y otra vez hasta que la carta de su padre llegó.

La abrió, sentada desnuda en la cama y con la sábana cubriendo las caderas. Ambos se sentaron para poder mirar con atención, pues el rey no había mostrado interés en todo ese tiempo por ella. Gaara a su izquierda y Sasuke a su derecha.

El rey reclamaba por una respuesta y deseaba su pronto regreso a su hogar.

No sabía cómo podría evitar todo eso. No podía elegir a uno sólo.

—Eso tiene fácil solución.

Sasuke fue quien la tomó de los hombros hasta echarla hacia atrás, tirando de la sábana hasta desnudarla por completo. Su cuerpo tenía marcas de besos y sus senos enrojecidos tras besos de pasión.

—Te irás de aquí embarazada de uno de los dos.

Gaara se acomodó, con su miembro rozando su cadera. El de Sasuke ya buscaba la fuente privada de su unión.

—No sabrán de quién de los dos es —continuó, penetrándola con brusquedad, con premisa, tal y como él era—. Gaara o mío.

Gaara la tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta su miembro. Sus dedos rodearon y su palma acarició.

—Y podrás casarte con los dos —terminó Gaara antes de morder su oreja.

Hinata no quería protestar, ni siquiera podría hacerlo de hecho. Su cuerpo oscilaba contra Sasuke, lo recibía y como si algo primitivo se despertara en ella los pensamientos rugieron en su cabeza.

Quería eso. Lo quería más que nunca.

Primero uno y luego el otro. Ambos vertiéndose en ella.

Tiempo después, regresó. No fue esa la única vez que ambos la amaron improvisadamente.

En poco tiempo, las señales de su embarazo fueron evidentes. El rey no aceptaba que su hija hubiera actuado de ese modo, pero el reino vecino reclamaba tanto a la madre como la criatura. Cedió.

De aquella unión nacieron dos niños.

Y nadie podía negar quién era el padre de quién*****.

Y así, la princesa, no tuvo que elegir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
*: El caso de embarazos por dos hombres es verídico. Así que básicamente esta frase indica que cada niño se parecía en algo a su padre biológico.


	9. Secreto, pecado y oscuro (Neji x Hinata x Sasuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este no me quedó subido, sorry, pero la idea me gustó y seguí (?)

Uno la visitaba de día. El otro en sueños.

Por el día era la joven princesa prometida con su primo que suspiraba entre los pasillos en espera de que él acudiera a ella. Que pese a la vergüenza que sentía por las locas ideas que pasaba por su mente no pensaba retroceder.

Había aceptado su futuro matrimonio y le había cedido un hueco entre sus sábanas.

Neji era dulce y torpe, de los que se aseguraba antes que ella llegara al placer antes que él. Su torpeza había sido adorable y su respeto encantador.

Lo más peligroso era verse a escondidas, reírse con sofocadas risas entre sus dedos mientras que él daba con ciertos lugares con cosquillas de su cuerpo. Nunca habría pensado que podía tener cosquillas bajo sus senos o que sus muslos pudieran ser tan delicados.

Su primo hacia el amor lentamente y no indagaba en posturas incómodas y muchos menos se arriesgaría a poner en peligro su integridad. Sus besos más húmedos ocurrían tras las cortinas y los momentos en que ambos se unían no sólo eran sus cuerpos sino algo más que su alma.

Y luego estaba él.

El oscuro pirata que llegó de los mares, que la invitaba a su camarote por las noches o que la atrapaba en medio de un callejón sin salida.

Era el hombre pasional, el que no dudaba en surcar con sus dedos zonas más íntimas de lo que se esperaría de una dama de alta alcurnia.

Y con él, al menos, no debía de cubrir sus gemidos, no debía de esconder que le amaba.

Sería imposible, desde luego, pues él siempre le llenaba la piel de su presencia y se hundía hasta lo más ínfimo de su ser.

Cada noche sería una sorpresa tras otra. Si estaba de buen humor sería gentil. Si era justo lo contrario, cualquier superficie o pared sufriría el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Cuando menos lo esperara, con sus ropas desapareciendo o levantándose en obscenas situaciones.

Le gustaba bromear en su pensamientos, pensando que quizás no eran ellos su luz o su noche. Si no que era ella, la que navegaba repentinamente o se encerraba en lo morboso del qué dirán si los atrapan.

Y era algo de lo que no podía desengancharse.

Quería a Neji ahí, en ese momento.

Y a Sasuke, más tarde, en el lugar perfecto.


	10. El secreto de los Kages (Naruto x Hinata x Gaara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tampoco muy subido y como una primera parte de algo...

Hinata siempre era la que se sentaba entre ellos, pero sabía que sus manos estaban enlazadas en su nuca, así como la de ambos en cada una de las suyas. Eran escasos esos momentos, pues Gaara no podía abandonar sus deberes con tanta facilidad y Naruto, por supuesto, tampoco. Era algo con lo que no podían lidiar si no fuera por la paciencia que poseían.

Una paciencia que terminaba convirtiéndose en necesidad cuando se reencontraban.

Gaara siempre se encontraba primero con Naruto debido a su posesión y, después, con la excusa de un convite reglamentario entre Kages, Naruto y él aparecían en la puerta de su casa. Los segundos en que tardaban en entrar y cerrar la puerta eran eternos.

Hinata se había acurrucado muchas veces entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma, envolviendose en recuerdos y dándose cuenta lo que era echarle de menos más que nunca. Porque ese olor y esa sensación siempre se desvanecen cuando se marcha.

Era duro. Muy duro.

Por eso, los escasos momentos eran inseparables.

Naruto siempre ponía la energía, la emoción y Gaara, la tranquilidad, la sensualidad y la paciencia infinita. Mientras que Naruto era el amante incansable, Gaara era el amante pasional, que amaba su disfrute ante que el suyo y que lo hacía con tanta calidad que era imposible luchar contra ello.

Sus dedos, más delgados y menos callosos que los de Naruto, se movían por su cuerpo ondeando sus curvas, marcando los puntos exactos y ahuecándose en donde debía.

Su boca, sin embargo, siempre era clamante y sabía y aunque jamás habría esperado algo así, la atormentaba echar de menos las maravillas que era capaz de hacer en su cuerpo.

Si debía de recordar cómo sucedió fue debido a la sinceridad del kazekage, cuando en un acto de valentía le confesó a Naruto sus deseos de yacer con ella.

Hinata tenía que confesar que fue su cuerpo quien la traicionó primero, ante la idea de estar con otro hombre, la loca idea de que otro lograra crear en ella un magnífico orgasmo y que la escasez de momentos creara tan grandes esperanzas, fue también el pequeño detonante final, además de que no fue ningún desagrado la experiencia.

Y que su marido no sólo aceptara, si no que compartiera su atracción fue la guinda perfecta del placer.

Por supuesto, era algo que no iban a contar y las visitas del Kazekage únicamente estaban vistas como la educada cortesía de recepción de un Kage á otro. Ajenos a lo que lo sucedía entre las sábanas de su casa, tras las cortinas o en lugares más insospechados.

Pues bien, podía decirse que: Le encantaba ser esa anfitriona secreta para ambos Kages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. La sabiduría del no aprendiz (Kakashi x Hinata x Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, no hubo encuesta. Es el que quedó finalista en la última y me apecetía mucho escribir de ellos tres. Siento que sea repetitivo >:

Hinata miraba el techo de la oficina del Hokage preguntándose si podría controlarse por más tiempo. Mantenía los labios apretados para no gritar y las manos aferradas al borde del escritorio para retener su cuerpo en cada movimiento en que él se hundía en ella, penetrándola hasta la parte más profunda de su ser.

Sentía el sudor correr por su nuca y su cuerpo y sus cabellos pegarse sobre la superficie. El sujetador y la camiseta estaban mezclados en una forma incómoda sobre sus senos, que se danzaban en cada movimiento a menos que su boca los apresara o sus dedos.

—Hinata, debes de relajarte o Naruto no comprenderá qué estoy haciendo bien o qué mal.

Bajó la mirada hacia la figura que estaba dentro de ella. Él sonrió como siempre, como si no estuviera completamente empalmado en ella y estuviera destrozándole el interior de placer.

—¡Eso, eso, Hinata! 

Volvió la mirada hacia su derecha. Naruto estaba inclinado sobre ellos, muy atentos fijándose en cualquier reacción de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar fijarse en el bulto entre sus caderas: estaba excitado viendo cómo tenía sexo con su profesor.

La locura llegó cuando Hinata confesó no llegar al orgasmo cada vez que mantenían relaciones. Naruto era fogoso y demasiado… rápido. Kakashi les aseguró que era a causa de su juventud y que Hinata había mantenido su deseo sexual apagado por su timidez.

Tenía razón en todo.

Naruto expresó su deseo de que le enseñara y una cosa llevó a la otra y ahí estaba, con otro hombre revolucionando su cuerpo de una forma increíble. 

Kakashi apretó uno de sus senos, acariciando su pezón antes de meterlo en la boca. Ella cerró los ojos para intentar obviar lo que el Hokage ya había descubierto: era su punto más sensible. Y si lo combinaba con dar una estocada justo dónde la derretía, era un caos. 

Que Naruto estuviera mirándola, cada vez más cerca, más interesado en que mostrase lo que estaba sintiendo, la avergonzaba y excitaba por igual. 

Tanto, que el orgasmo la venció como un efecto lejano.

Fue leve, inesperado y aunque la hizo estremecerse y agrandar los ojos no la colmó de todo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó Naruto mientras la veía recuperar el aliento. Ella enrojeció.

—Ha tenido un orgasmo fantasma —respondió Kakashi. Se había detenido en lentos movimientos—. No, Hinata, has de tener uno más intenso. Quizás necesites algo más.

Hinata llevó una mano hasta su vientre para detenerle, avergonzada.

Sí, su cuerpo vibró ante la idea de sentir eso de nuevo, de que hubiera algo más intenso, pero dudaba que realmente estuviera bien.

—Naruto —dijo Kakashi mirándole—. Parece que lo estás pasando mal. ¿Por qué no te unes?

Naruto les miró sin comprender, hasta que notó en un empujón, su nuca dio contra su miembro. Luego sonrió de esa forma tan suya y asintió, bajándose la cremallera y el cierre. Desde su posición, Hinata sólo necesitaba inclinar hacia atrás la cabeza para poder verle. 

Erecto y enrojecido. 

—Ponlo en su boca —indicó Kakashi—. Siente como te prueba mientras yo la penetro y va contra ti.

Naruto la miró y asintió.

—Hinata —nombró demandando permiso. 

Ella abrió los labios.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se preguntaba cómo sería, si se ahogaría, si sería difícil. Nunca pensó en el sabor, en la suavidad o la delicadeza.

Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de ello.

Kakashi volvió a moverse y esa vez, más fuerte, más firme y a su vez, su boca succionaba el miembro de Naruto, quien siseó.

De ese modo le era imposible contener su respiración, sus propios sonidos y aunque era vergonzoso también irremediable. 

Del mismo modo que controlar su cuerpo, alejarse del placer que sentía, era una locura. Ella misma rodeó la cintura de Kakashi, invitándolo a más y levantó las manos hasta ponerlas sobre las nalgas de Naruto. 

—Dios, Hinata —gruñó Naruto.

Kakashi jadeaba.

—Naruto, tienes que aguantar a ella. Siempre —indicó. 

—Es difícil… ella siempre… siempre… es genial. Pensé que probar su boca sería imposible y ahora veo que es… todavía mejor.

Kakashi gruñó cuando su interior reaccionó.

—Puedo jurarlo —aseguró—. Pero has de comprender que las mujeres son más complicadas que nosotros. Si quieres que esto funcione entre vosotros, tendrás que aprender bien.

Hinata cerró los ojos, aferrando con sus uñas la piel de Naruto, arqueando su cuerpo contra Kakashi.

Justo cuando Naruto no podía más, un orgasmo increíble la venció. Kakashi no se detuvo y, sin esperarlo, otro siguió al primero. 

No estaba segura de cuándo fue que perdió el sentido, pero cuando despertó, cargada en brazos de Naruto de regreso a su casa, estaba agotada.

—Kakashi nos enseñará más cosas, Hinata —le dijo Naruto cuando sintió que bostezaba—. Aprenderé y seré mejor amante.

Hinata sonrió, sintiendo que su interior latía ante la esperanza.

—Seguro que sí… Naruto-kun.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. El mirón oculto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta el ntr, pero no puedo sacarme esta idea de la cabeza, así que… lucharé por escribir lo que no me gusta para mejorar.

Ella lo notaba. No era tonta. Quizás tímida y no demostraba las cosas, pero era la señora de esa casa y no había nada que se le escapase. Que disimulase con que sí, era otra cosa.

Se había casado con el amor de su infancia, el hombre al que se lo había entregado todo, Naruto Uzumaki. Un empresario de gran importancia que agotaba tanto su energía en su trabajo que a veces llegaba a su hogar destrozado y con más cariño por su cama que por ella. Lo comprendía y amaba por igual. No estaba frustrada sexualmente, lejos de lo que pareciera. 

Al casarse, construyeron su propia casa, bastante grande pensando en los futuros hijos. No habían ni estrenado del todo su hogar cuando la madre de Naruto falleció, dejando a su padre viudo. No eran muy mayores, pues tuvieron a Naruto siendo unos adolescentes, así que, aunque a Naruto no le gustaba hablar de ello, la vida fue muy difícil para todos.

Por supuesto, por buena cortesía invitaron al padre de Naruto a convivir con ellos. Naruto estaba encantado con la idea, especialmente, desde que su madre muriera pensaba que su padre no levantaba cabeza. 

Y era cierto, al principio era así.

Minato Namikaze tuvo serios problemas de depresión que logró superar poco a poco. Y aún quedaba ciertas secuelas, no obstante, su cambio fue beneficioso para ambos.

No dudaba en ayudar a Hinata en las labores del hogar, hacer la compra o cargar cosas de peso. Era una maravilla.

Pero había algo que Hinata le había estado ocultando a Naruto. Algo que no cesaba de preguntarse en cómo iba a cambiar. Al principio la avergonzó, incomodó e incluso preocupó de que padre e hijo terminaran peleándose.

Sin embargo, Naruto siempre parecía ajeno a ello y tampoco se atrevía a preguntar.

Comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de ello, así que tampoco tenía una fecha exacta. 

Minato solía mirarla mucho. No como persona curiosa, que era lo que pensaba al principio cuando lo pillaba y le sonreía educadamente. No. Cuando él creía que ella no se daba cuenta sus ojos no iban a los suyos propios. Solían descender por su cuerpo, centrarse en su trasero o, muchas veces, sus senos.

Al principio sopesó que era por su causa, ya que, acostumbrada ante la idea de que eran ella y Naruto, no tenía problemas con ponerse algún tipo de ropa que se ajustase más a ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Faldas de tubo o camisetas muy ceñidas en su pecho. A su marido le solían hacer babear y era raro que a Naruto no se le escapase la mano hasta su trasero y la manoseara en promesa de mucho más.

También acentuaban sus formas cuando se agachaba o tendía. Así que empezó a pensar la idea de cambiarlas por ropas más holgadas y cómodas, pero Naruto lo descartó. Claro que no le explicó la razón. 

—Puedes vestir como quieras, Hinata, pero estás cómoda con esa ropa. ¿No es así? Y no diré que me ponen mucho, pero si te hacen daño, es tu decisión.

Y como no era algo que le doliera en sí, no las descartó. Quizás era cosa de su cabeza simplemente.

Hasta que lo descubrió totalmente.

Ella había notado algunos cambios en su puerta, movimientos extraños en su dormitorio, pero no lo tenía muy en cuenta pensando que era Naruto.

Sin embargo, dado que su marido pese al cansancio no tenía dudas en probar cualquier alocada postura que se le ocurriera, fue cuando sí descubrió la verdad.

Estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su esposo y de espaldas a él. Naruto estaba encantado con sus nalgas, abriéndolas mientras veía su miembro perderse dentro de ella. Hinata suspiraba con fuerza, llenando de sonidos femeninos el ambiente. No debía de quedarle mucho para correrse. 

Al levantar la vista hacia la puerta lo vio. Estaba medio encajada, lo suficiente como para tener visión del interior del dormitorio. Lo primero que pensó fue que Naruto, que había entrado el último, no había cerrado con llave. Luego vio el reflejo de algo desaparecer y que una sombra cubría el pequeño trozo de línea.

Supo que era él por el reflejo amarillo de su cabello.

Estiró un brazo hacia atrás con intenciones de avisar a Naruto, pero éste lo tomó de otro modo, incluso su llamado.

La asió del codo y empezó a moverla más rápido, arqueando su cuerpo y profundizado su unión.

No supo bien si fue por ser observados, porque su marido estaba dándolo todo o porque era una postura increíble, pero el orgasmo la golpeó como nunca.

Las siguientes veces también estuvo atenta y ocurrió lo mismo.

Él los espiaba cada vez que tenían relaciones. No se perdía detalle alguno.

Y se descubrió a sí misma comportándose de un modo que jamás habría pensado. Naruto estaba encantado con que no batallase tanto con su timidez para evitar ciertas posturas. Hasta se sorprendió de que quisiera masturbarlo de rodillas, desnuda, con sus piernas abiertas y el culo ligeramente en pompa. Por supuesto, su esposo pensaba que era sólo para excitarlo a él.

En aquel entonces, por aquel tiempo, Naruto no sabía que su padre los espiaba.

O que ella, secretamente, iba a desear más.

Por eso, aquel día, mientras se despedían en la entrada y Naruto tomaba las maletas para su viaje de negocios ella sonreía. Sentía la mano de su suegro en el hombro y supo, con cierto dolor y excitación, que iba a pecar.

Y mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuación en el siguiente capítulo...


	13. El pecado del padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empiezan los solos...

Hinata tomó aire cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. La bañera estaba ya preparada con el agua caliente y todo su cuerpo, sin embargo, parecía estar más ardiente. Y todo porque su maldita mente no podía parar de pensar en qué podría pasar.

Había despedido a su marido el día anterior para un viaje de negocios y sabía que su suegro tenía interés en ella y Naruto teniendo sexo. Especialmente, en ella. Las miradas no había censado y la cercanía entre ellos era más notoria. Minato no tenía problemas en pegar su cuerpo al suyo con excusas simples como coger algo más alto que había por encima de ella.

Y no era de piedra.

Sabía que el roce de sus caderas no había sido sin querer, que su respiración en su cuello no era una broma.

Sin embargo, él no había intentado nada y no hacía más que tensar y tensar su sufrimiento y… deseo. 

Porque sí, deseaba a su suegro. No estaba segura de por qué o cómo, pero desde que supo que podía estar interesada en ella o que le viera espiarles mientras tenían sexo, aquello se convirtió en algo que necesitaba. 

Pese a ello, Minato se controlaba de una forma educada. 

Por ahora no hubo ningún encuentro complicado como encontrarse al salir del baño, o chocar y caer de una forma muy sugestiva. Aunque sí las miradas continuaban y también se había añadido un silencio incómodo.

—Quizás debas de tomar la iniciativa tú —se dijo.

Se miró al espejo, sonrojada, con los labios tensos y rojos. Podía notar la tensión de sus pezones bajo la toalla y el temblor entre sus piernas. Se quitó la prenda y caminó hasta la bañera, suspirando.

Esperaba poder controlar mejor la situación, sacarse de la mente esa loca idea.

O, quizás, poner una trampa sin querer.

Para eso necesitaba la noche.

—¿Vas a irte a dormir tan temprano?

Minato no ocultó su sorpresa mientras la veía doblar el trapo de secar los platos. Se quitó el delantal y asintió.

—Sí —le dijo—. Necesito un momento para mí.

No supo si aquello le dio una pista o no, pero igualmente, lo llevó a cabo.

Subió hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. No la cerraba con llave desde que lo descubrió. Así como supo que él tenía su propia versión de la cerradura escondida en el cajón de su ropa interior. 

Se tomó su tiempo en preparar el lugar. Las luces, las sábanas, la posición y la ropa. Generalmente dormía desnuda junto a su esposo o a lo sumo, con una camiseta. Cuando se quedaba a solas era cuando tiraba de los pijamas cómodos y si lo echaba mucho de menos, de su ropa.

Pero esa vez no.

Se quedó en silencio, muy atenta, hasta que escuchó los pasos subir los escalones. 

Abrió la boca y llevó sus manos hasta sus senos, abriendo y cerrando sus piernas. El roce de la sábana alertaba el ruido por encima de sus suspiros, al principio, fingidos. 

Si Minato la escuchó la primera vez no estuvo segura pero una vez empezó y ante la idea de que estuviera observándola, no pudo parar.

Se acarició a sí misma por encima de las telas, bajó su mano hasta su sexo, subió lentamente, preparándose, buscando su propio deseo. Levantó la cabeza, la echó hacia atrás y la bajó a medida que el placer iba apareciendo, escapándose y volviéndolo a encontrar, cada vez más intenso.

Fue entonces cuando le vio. La puerta se abrió un poco y ella le dio la espalda, colocándose a cuatro patas sobre la cama. La camiseta resbaló por sus caderas y supo que él tenía toda la visión posible de su trasero y sexo húmedo, incluso de sus dedos en él. Sacudió las caderas, frustrada porque su mano empezase a cansarse y entonces, se levantó. 

Él no se movió, probablemente esperando que buscase otra postura, por ello cuando se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió, le pilló a medio camino.

—Suegro —nombró.

Él se detuvo y dio un respingo.

—¿Por qué no me ayuda en vez de mirar? —cuestionó. 

Él se volvió para mirarla, con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes. Se percató de la erección.

—Creo que usted necesita ayuda también.

—No es lo que… —masculló.

Ella se arrodilló, ahí, justo dónde él siempre se ponía y abrió la boca, con sus cabellos ondeando alrededor de sus hombros.

—Por favor.

Estaba sonrojada y excitada, demasiado alocada por el deseo como para pensar adecuadamente.

Cuando él se acercó y descendió sus pantalones, mostrando su miembro, Hinata no se lo pensó demasiado. Si era pecado, pecaron.

Minato penetró su boca sin pensar en qué era educado o qué no. En ese momento, agradecía, sólo eran dos personas que deseaban hacer muchas cosas la una con la otra y cuando la llenó con su simiente, su rostro fue diferente, dolido.

—Lo siento, yo… Oh, deja que te limpie y…

Ella se limpió y se incorporó, acercándose más.

—Siempre nos mira, suegro —le dijo—. Y también se masturba mientras lo hace. Luego limpia todo y su ropa aparte. Lo sé.

Le tomó una de sus manos, grandes y la llevó hasta su sexo. Su humedad lo recibió.

—Por favor…

Él dudó por un instante y luego, se arrodilló. Hinata retrocedió hasta su cama cada vez que él avanzaba y se sentó a los pies, abriéndose y cuando su boca se posó sobre ella fue estremecedor. 

—¡Oh! —exclamó.

La probó hasta su placer, chupó y la llevó a otro orgasmo, más bestial, más necesitado y cayó hacia atrás, jadeando, mientras él subía por su cuerpo hasta su mentón. Ella le miró en medio de una ensoñación.

—¿Realmente puedo poseerte? —cuestionó.

Ella asintió y se abrió para él, pero Minato retrocedió. La asió de las caderas para levantar su trasero y tras guiarse a sí mismo, entró.

Hinata se aferró de las sábanas y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Las ganas que tenía de poseerla se lo demostró, con fuerza y sabiduría. La penetró intensamente, saliendo y entrando hasta el punto exacto en que la hacía gritar su nombre, olvidar que existía otro al que debería de llamar.

—Hinata… ¡Hinata!

Su nombre se repitió en su aliento y cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir, salió de ella. Su simiente le cubrió el vientre y parte de sus senos, su rostro, contraído y sus rubios cabellos.

—No… no —masculló ella estirando las manos para asirle de los hombros—. Más. Más.

Él parpadeó, apenas pudo retroceder para cargarla en brazos y volver a unirlos. La apoyó contra la pared, la poseyó de nuevo y esa vez, ella lo retuvo en su interior hasta el final.

Más agotada y más tarde, despertó, con su mejilla pegada a su pecho. Minato dormía como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. 

¿Se sintió terrible por hacerlo con el padre de su esposo?

Quizás, en alguna parte de su mente. Pero en esos momentos en los que volvía a levantarse para sentarse sobre él, supo que no.


	14. El deseo frustrado de una esposa: Naruhina.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata pasa por una racha de deseo frustrado y sopesa otras opciones, pero entonces, Naruto...

Mordió su labio antes de besarlo. Naruto no se inmutó, emitiendo un ronquido como respuesta. Avergonzada, se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Aprovecharse de su marido mientras dormía era algo horrible. Rozaba el punto de la violación. Estaban casados, sí, pero eso sobrepasaba la línea límite que había entre ellos.

Pero es que no podía soportarlo más. 

Asió su mano, grande, callosa y de dedos marcados y fuertes, para que atrapara uno de sus senos. Echaba de menos cuando él los amaba, los besaba y apretaba como si fueran la droga perfecta que ansiaba siempre. Ahora si los miraba, era un milagro.

Arqueó su cuerpo contra el suyo, besando su cuello, sus mejillas.

—Naruto-kun, por favor, despierta para mí.

Él no lo hizo. Continuó con los ojos cerrados y una respiración normal. 

Cuando su pierna avanzó hasta que su rodilla rozó su entrepierna, notó que estaba flácido. ¿Ni siquiera en sueños iba a responder a ella?

Frustrada, se apartó. 

Abandonó la cama y tras ponerse una bata, caminó hasta la bañera. Al menos, la duchera sería su compañera.

Comprendía que su marido estaba agotado del trabajo. Que pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa que en sus brazos y que las pocas veces que venía al hogar era para dormir, jugar con los niños y poco más.

Y aunque juraba y perjuraba que la amaba y ella lo aceptaba con agradecimiento y la misma devoción de siempre, estaba en el mismo lugar que estuvo antes de casarse. Podía tenerlo cerca, tocarlo, pero no poseerlo. 

Sí, sabía que la necesidad sexual no era la base de una pareja. Lo entendía. Pero llevaba mucho tiempo frustrada y, por dios, Naruto fue quien la educó a tener los mejores años de sexo de su vida. Así que ahora echaba de menos eso. 

Ese hombre implacable, que la rodeaba con sus brazos, pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo y la hacía ver el cielo en cuestión de segundos. 

Sopesó la idea de comprarse un consolador para esos casos. No obstante, algo en ella le decía que eso era inadecuado. Como si estuviera metiendo un clavo en la masculinidad de Naruto y desinflándolo. Al fin y al cabo, no era por falta de deseo hacia ella, suponía, si no por agotamiento. 

Al final, como cada noche, terminaba frustrada, acurrucándose de espaldas a él y sintiéndose culpable.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se despertaba con bostezos y arrastrando los pies. Al verla, solía besarla en la mejilla y preguntar enseguida por los niños.

Ese día, se demoró algo más en su mejilla, en su cuello y finalmente, en sus labios. Su mano se desvió de su cadera a su vientre y masajeó la zona por un instante.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó. Lo que menos necesitaba era volverse a sentir sofocada sexualmente.

—Hinata —murmuró ronco—. Anoche tuve un sueño horrible —confesó—. Soñé que me dejabas para irte con otro porque no teníamos sexo.

Se sonrojó.

No fue exactamente irse con otro hombre lo que pasó por su mente.

—Y me he despertado con la idea de que llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, ttebayo. Ahora no puedo hacer mucho porque tengo que ir a una reunión. Pero hoy vendré pronto, te lo prometo.

Le mordisqueó el labio con suavidad. Hinata sintió que el corazón le salía disparado cuando su mano bajó más buscando entre sus piernas. 

—Na… yo… 

—Deja que al menos haga esto —propuso.

Y en un visto y no visto, de estar a su lado de pie, estaba de rodillas y con su cara metida entre sus piernas. No pudo retener la exclamación de sorpresa y deseo. Cuando él rompió sus medias y apartó sus bragas, la sensación de su lengua sobre ella fue abrasadora. 

Y no se detuvo por más que tiró de su cabello, por más que siseó su nombre, hasta que el orgasmo la venció. Estaba cerca de caerse, con las piernas lo más abierta que la postura le permitía y sus caderas bamboleando en busca de más hasta el final. 

Cuando se apartó, sonreía, dejando sus últimas caricias.

—¿Mamá?

Dio un respingo y él también le miró con sorpresa. Le arrebató la espumadera que había sostenido durante ese tiempo en su mano y luego se levantó. Como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —le dijo, entregándosela—. Ten cuidado de no quemarte.

Salió de la cocina canturreando, cubriéndose con la capa para ocultar la erección. Boruto, demasiado adormilado, simplemente bostezó y demandó el desayuno. 

Hinata maldecía que fuera esa hora. Tan temprano.

Estaba rezando porque fuera de noche… 


	15. Podría haber sucedido en Roturas: SASUHINA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubo gente que me preguntó qué habría pasado de si en Roturas el Sasuhina llegara a darse o funcionar desde el principio de saberse prometidos, así que me puse a pensar en hacer un pequeño aporte de regalo para ello. Obviamente, en el fic auténtico esto nunca pasará. Y como en SH también me encanta, dije: ¿Por qué no?

Sasuke la vio pasar justo a tiempo. La aferró del brazo para apartarla de los demás. No necesitaba un grupo de mirones para lo que iba a hacer. Cerró la puerta del aula de materiales y la empujó contra ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, marcando su superioridad.

Hinata abrió la boca para gritar pero la cerró cuando le reconoció. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y aunque sus ojos bailaron de miedo a sorpresa, no lo hizo al fin.

—Sasuke-kun —nombró.

—Calla —ordenó mucho más severo de lo que le gustaría—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día? No puedes decirle a nadie lo que hay entre nosotros. No puedes. Ni a Sakura ni a Naruto. Nadie. Y espero que ese condenado primo tuyo también mantenga la boca cerrada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el aroma de sus cabellos le cosquilleó la nariz. Era un perfume suave, relajante.

—Sí —tartamudeó.

Sasuke maldijo porque hiciera eso. Esa mujer era hermosa, tenía dinero y debería de estar mirando al resto por encima de su hombro, no a la inversa. Debía de ir la primera en el grupo, demostrando su fuerza y no atrás, ocultándose.

Mientras su mente divagaba de esas formas, Hinata hizo algo que no pensaba que haría. Extendió sus brazos para atrapar su cuello y, de puntillas, lo besó.

Una y otra vez, llevándolo de nuevo a perder la cordura. 

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en el suelo, con ella sobre él a horcajadas en el lugar donde más iba a necesitarla. Su mano bajó por su espalda, pero fue ella la que le abrió la chaqueta del uniforme y metió sus manos por debajo de su camisa.

—De nuevo —masculló entre besos—. Haces esto.

Hinata gimió cuando su mano atrapó su trasero.

—No puedo evitarlo —jadeó levantándose para quitarse la ropa interior.

Desde su altura, Sasuke vio su sexo brillante, con su bello oscuro y acercó el rostro a él. Sintió sus manos en sus cabellos y su sabor en la boca. Antes de que consiguiera otorgarle un orgasmo, ella se separó, sentándose una vez más entre sus piernas.

La vio abrir su bragueta y botón. Buscó a torpes gestos su sexo y lo apresó. Con suavidad, delicada, hasta que clavó la uña en la punta.

Siseó su nombre con una maldición y ella levantó sus ojos hacia él. ¿Cómo podía mirarle de esa forma mientras estaba tomando todo de él? Hinata podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese instante y él, muy a su pesar, estaría encantado de que lo hiciera. Aunque le colgaran si lo fuera a admitir. 

—Sasuke-kun —pronunció ella suplicante.

Él asintió. Aunque sabía que no era realmente una pregunta. La vio sentarse sobre él, engullirle lo más que pudo. Y después, comenzó a moverse. Ayudándose de sus hombros, lo montó. Con sus senos amenazando con salir de su camisa y sujetador. Con su boca pecadora abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Córrete —le ordenó. Ella tragó y las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla mientras su sexo se humedeció más—. Hinata, córrete.

La atrapó de las caderas, sentándola con más fuerza, ayudando con sus propias caderas. Hinata se mordió el dorso de la mano para retener los gemidos, los gritos y su nombre. 

Poco después, su cuerpo se arqueó maravillosamente y su interior latió, apretándole de una forma maravillosa que lo llevó a él mismo al propio orgasmo. La llenó de sí mismo y apretó los ojos.

—No, mírame —suplicó ella sosteniendo sus mejillas—. Por favor. 

Él lo hizo. Clavó su mirada en ella y vio que enrojecía. Se mordió los labios, recuperando el aliento ambos.

Y después se levantó, se limpió, se puso la ropa y se marchó. Le juró con la mirada no decir nada a los demás. 

Él se sintió como una mierda. Porque estaba enamorándose de Hinata Hyûga. Prefería hacerlo de otras maneras y no por un condenado contrato de matrimonio que favorecía a su padre. 

Quería que le mirase porque le amaba y no porque debía de hacerlo.

No era tan difícil pedir. ¿Verdad?


	16. El capullo y la matona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras ganar en las votaciones, MenmaHina de la película hacen acto de presencia. ¿Quién ganará las apuestas entre ellos?

—¡Simplemente, muerete!

Menma Uzumaki levantó el dedo corazón como respuesta a su orden. La tenía sentada sobre sus caderas, desnuda, con el cabello cayendo como una cascada por su espalda. Su piel brillaba de sudor y su rostro, sonrojado por el esfuerzo y la barbilla temblorosa. Su pecho, enrojecido por besos, mordiscos y el divertido magreo que sus manos les había dado. 

Él no estaba mejor, por supuesto.

Ella lo mantenía apretado y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en perder a ese paso. Era húmeda, caliente y su interior se sentía de maravilla. Podría morir ahí mismo. 

Si no fuera por la apuesta que habían hecho.

No era raro que hicieran algo así. Esas locuras sólo podrían ocurrírsele a ellos, por supuesto. Nadie más sería tan estúpido de jugarse a orgasmos su disco favorito de música, unas entradas o quien comería el trozo más grande pizza.

Hasta ahora, él había ganado muchas de las batallas, pero ese día estaba realmente excitado y más sensible de lo normal. Dios, antes de que ella decidiera jugarse su cuenco de Ramen, él había estado a punto de correrse mientras se masturbaba felizmente de la vida, con ella observando sus gestos y hasta de vez en cuando, apretando sus bolas, como a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Y ahora, estaba intentando por todos los medios retener un orgasmo que sabía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. 

—¡Pierde, joder! —Le gritó pellizcándole los pezones. Menma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando sus caderas a la par y ella gimió.

—No lo haré —prometió. Más para sí mismo que para ella, por supuesto. 

—¡Quiero ese ramen grande, Menma! —Protestó—. Sabes que ahora estoy más hambrienta.

Bajó la mirada hasta su vientre, que iba hinchándose cada vez más. El embarazo le sentaba jodidamente bien. Nunca pensó que terminaría teniendo sexo con una mujer embarazada, pero ahí estaba y eso, era malo. Porque le ponía todavía más. Cuando ella se movió, aprovechando su poca concentración, realmente estuvo a punto de correrse.

—¡Yo también estoy hambriento! ¡Y encima, llevas ventaja, maldita sea! —reclamó.

Tiró de sus manos, maniatadas por encima de su cabeza. Las había atado hacía poco, cuando se sentía más cerca de perder y llegar al orgasmo.

—¡Porqué atacas mi punto débil! Sabes que me encanta que me toques las tetas. 

—¡Se vale todo tipo de trucos!

—¿Ah, sí?

Maldijo entre dientes al ver que se lamía los labios. Cuando se separó de él, maldijo entre dientes. Se sentó de nuevo, de espaldas, con su trasero completamente a su vista. Adoraba la forma en que se sacudía frente a él cada vez que se sentaba, ver su polla perderse entre sus piernas, se devorado por ella. 

Cuando de nuevo se vio preso, no solo en su interior, sino en sus deseos, perdió por completo el control. 

Y sí, jodidamente sí. Perdió. 

—Eres una condenada tramposa.

Hinata sonrió, con los carrillos llenos del mejor ramen de la ciudad.

—Solo has ganado esta apuesta, no te creas tanto —acusó apretándole los mofletes y chupando sus labios.

Si pensaba que había terminado, no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leeer! =D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
